A Kiss That Is Sweeter Than Blood Red Wine
by MewSara100
Summary: Kish, a vampiric prince, and Ichigo, the peasant tailor living with her father. When she saves his life and they get to talking, will she discover something that could change her life? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm taking time off of my other fics to write this. It's a KxI fic, and it's got to do about vampires. But, I'll try to make it my own creation.**

**Thanks to Tomohawk 3.0 for always reading my fics. He along with Fireflies Glow and Kitterfly have always been three of my best cyber friends! So, because of that, I award all three of them a one review pass to all the cyber cookies they could possibly want! **

**Summary: **

**Kish, the Blood Prince heir to the vampiric throne, has always lived quite a solitary, cold life. He never really cared about much, and never stopped to think of humans as more than just food. But, when some rebelious lowerclass vampires attack and weaken him, and he's saved by who he believes is a human, things start to shift.**

**Ichigo, a peasant tailor's daughter and dress maker. On a rainy afternoon, with her father out of town on business, Ichigo had been heading home with bags of groceries from the market. Having little to no money, she can't afford to get more if she drops these, so it's even worse when one of a group of rough necking kids bumps into her, causing her to drop all of what she had been carrying.**

**In a moment of pure blind rage and despare, something happens to her. She's suddenly tossing the men left and right, yet holding back from doing any more damage, seeing as how they're already unconcious.**

**What's strange though, is that once she's done, and has cooled down, she catches sight of a wounded man on the street. Obviously the victim of the men she thought were human. So, in an act of pure kindness, she manages to take him to her home for a while, to doctor his wounds.**

**So, upon returning home, having left her groceries scattered on the ground, she does her best to fix something for the man to eat. When he declines, however, he leaves her to eat it, saying that he'd already eaten.**

**That night, she offers him a place to sleep, which he all too willingly accepts.**

**In the morning, however, she wakes to find him gone. The window to the guest room of their shop is open and the curtains are left to flow in the morning breeze.**

**Deciding that the man probably missed his own home, and seemed well enough to leave, she makes her way downstairs and finds a kitchen full of fresh groceries awaiting her.**

**That afternoon, being sunnier, yet still cloudy, the man returns and asks for his coat. Though, when he gets it back, he finds that it has been stitched and mended and washed to perfection, where it had once been dirty and torn.**

**So, the two sit for awhile and talk, beginning to bond. Just then, her father comes home and nearly faints. Has he not been telling her something? Something that could potentially change her life?**

**Ok, I want you, the wonderful reviewers that you all are, to review and tell me wether or not I should make this M or leave it T. God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, don't tell me that it's just starting to rain! ARGH! Oh well, Papa won't be home till tomorrow evening, so I'll go back to the shop, close and shower, then I'll tidy up the downstairs and make something to eat. I just have to remember, I can't drop the groceries! I bought enough to last threw tomorrow, but that's it." walking down the sidewalk, Momomiya Ichigo sighed and gently tossed her damp crimson locks, trying to shake off the water.

* * *

"Now, don't move, my lovely..." making eye contact with the helpless peasant before him, Kish's golden honey eyes slightly grew and began to glow bright blue.

"Yes, my master...I will obey you." in a dream-like trance, the girl before him stared up in devoted loyalty to the prince. "Please, drink my blood..." tilting her head some, she fully exposed her ivory neck to his hungry gaze.

"Good girl..." leaning inward to her, his lips slowly parted and his ivory canines grew larger and sharper.

Gasp! In one quick move, he pierced her flesh with his fangs and drew from her neck the sweet crimson liquid that she provided.

Though his bloodlust hadn't fully been satisfied, he would never dream of killing. Even if it WAS only a human.

"You have been quite a help, my dear...Now, when you awaken from this transe, you will not have remembered anything that has just accured...are we clear?" his eyes flashed brightly and sparked a reaction.

"Yes, master, I will obey you, master." as if mechanically, the girl, who's eyes were now pale blue and lifeless, walked out of the ally way.

"Still hungry...but why? Hmmm, I smell something sweet, but from where does it come?" glancing around, his nose suddenly twitched and his face twisted into a look of pure disgust. "Don't you lowlife vampires know when to back off?" glaring in the direction of a stack of rotting crates, he watched with antisipation as shadows could be seen, emerging.

"At least we don't feed on humans. Honestly, how savage! You of all people haven't found his bride yet?" a short, chubby man with a poorly shaven face appeared behind him.

"Oh well, no poor maiden to mourn for your death then." the sound of cracking knuckles could be heard as he turned and met the glare of a tall, boney man on the other side of him.

"At least I'm not a drunk. I have SOME morals, you know." returning their glares with one of his own, he awaited their attacks.

* * *

He'd been beaten to a near pulp by the two thug vampires by the time they walked off.

Goning to sit up, he suddenly let out a cry of pain and anguish as his palm shot to his stomach.

"Argh...I can't move...wait, maybe I can get this human to help me..." his eyes brightened some, but faded soon after. He was no longer able to hold any of his powers, due to weakness.

"Hey, what's going on in there?-OOF!" Ichigo had just come to the opening of the ally way when she was violently shoved to the ground by the thugs.

"Move it, chick!" as the thugs ran passed, her anger got the best of her and she stood up. Glancing down in rage at the bag of spilt groceries, she growled darkly and stalked over to where they stood, trying to climb a fence.

"Hey, you two...You know what you just did?! I spent all I had on those groceries, and now you've gone and ruined them...Needless to say, I'm pissed!" stomping over to them, her eyes slitted, she carried out her revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ally way, all Kish could hear of the encounter was loud thuds and crashes, plus the girlish shrieks of the thugs as they were delt with.

"Oh my, there's that smell again. Is it...roses...No, it has a fresh strawberry smell as well though...What could this possibly mean?" uncaring of the thugs and their begging the stranger for death, he tilted his head and dazed off, pondering the scent.

"Oh, you must be the one they were picking on then...here, allow me to help..." smiling sweetly, the stranger bent down, despite the rain, and reached out a small hand to the prince.

"Really?!..." stopping once again, he could swear the scent got stronger. "Um, what perfume is that? I can still smell it clearly, despite the rain. It's a lovely scent, and it fits you well." smiling in false sincerity, his only goal was to trick the human into taking him to the outskirts of the woods. There, his servants, Pai and Tart, would escort him in.

"You don't have to be polite. I'm not wearing perfume. Come, I'll take you back to my home and doctor your wounds. From there, you can choose what you wish to do." as she gently tapped the part of his stomach he'd injured, she gasped and pulled back when she heard a low, growl-like noise escape his lips.

"I'm...so weak...Please, take me to the edge of the woods..." with this, the pain slowly enveloped him and it was too much to bare. He ended up collapsing, his head on her lap.

"Oh dear, I can't leave you at the edge of the woods...I'll take you home and care for you. After all, it's quite lonely there without Papa." giggling lightly, she bent down and slung his arm over her shoulder.

As she helped him down the road, she passed her spilt groceries, unclaimed and soggy.

* * *

"Ngh-AH THAT HURTS!" shrieking in pain, his hand quickly shot up to his side, only to run into a gause wrap that engulfed his entire exposed midriff.

"Oh, please don't struggle...Your bandages might come undone. You were bleeding quite a bit earlier, so I cleaned you up the best I could and bandaged you. By tomorrow night you'll be able to leave." smiling over at him from her seat by the small bed, Ichigo gently leaned over and brushed away a few strands of hair out of the entire head she was able to wash.

"Why would you bother to bring me into your home? Where I'm from, people usually don't trust one another too well. Also, what happened to those thugs earlier? Where's my shirt and coat? How'd you manage to get me here? You seriously took me into your home while your father isn't here?!" sighing, he'd run out of breath as his questions poored out.

"Well, it just seemed like the right thing to do. You would have bled to death if I hadn't cared for you." leaning back in her chair, she stretched dramatically and stood to her full hight. "And yes, Papa isn't yet home. He went traveling to another town to get more cloth so that we could make new clothes for the costumers."

"I see, well then, I probably shouldn't intrude any longer..."smiling weakly at the human's weak heart, he was suddenly haulted.

"What is it? Are you alright?! Your wounds haven't opened up, have they?!" upon his relaxing and shaking his head, she sighed in relief.

"No, it's just that I keep sensing this lovely fragrence around you...I keep wondering what it is though." glancing up at her as she walks over to the window, he watches as her face turns confused and she tilts her head.

"It might be your wounds. You might have fallen and hit your head...The rest of you seems fine though." turning to him, she smiled before heading out the door to the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you going?! I thought you said you'd take care of me...Doesn't a nurse stay with her patient till they're better, Miss Medical Expert." reaching up and taking a hold of her wrist, he met eye contact with her and tried once more to use his magic.

"Something wrong?" tugging at her hand, she noticed the light in his eyes, but chose to brush it off as the glow of the candle by the bed.

"You know you want to stay...for me?!" his eyes turned hopeful as he watched her face lighten some, but it soon dropped as he watched her gently tug her hand from his.

"Sorry, but I've got to go fix dinner...My old groceries got soggy earlier, so I suppose I have just enough to create a dinner dish with what's left." placing her chin in her hand, she exited the room.

"Wait! Why won't it work. I could feel it. My powers have recharged fully, and she still simply brushed me off...What's with me? Why do I care about a human. But, what if she isn't human?! I mean, she beat up those thug vampires without even realizing they were vampires. I only smell this scent around her, and my heart feels funny...What's going on? I better stay for tonight then."

"So, you'll stay then? For tonight, at least?!"

Spinning towards the doorway, he came face to face with Ichigo, who was carrying a tray of food and tea.

"Here, this is for you...I thought you might like it. I hope it's alright." she seemed worried as she set the tray in front of him on the bed.

"Oh, no thank you...I've already eaten this evening, and it would be a waste to eat it while I'm not hungry...You eat it. You seem hungry." smiling up at her once more, he watched as her worried face shifted into confusion and she picked up the tray.

"Um, you're sure you don't want anything to eat?" a look of utter concern crossed her delicate features as she sat down on the chair at his bedside.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." smiling in reasurance, he flopped back on the bed and heaved a sigh of boredom.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't let it go to waste then." lifting the fork to her lips, she carefully bit down on the juicy piece of chicken and began to chew. And, for one split second, something flashed in his eyes.

'What's this feeling? What's going on? Do I really need her blood that badly?' placing a hand meekly upon his chest, he lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 'No, a vampire prince like me shouldn't be fauning over a low human. It's pure smut!' shaking his head in a violent act of trying to rid himself of the thought, he simply chose to stare out the window.

"Hey, are you alright?! Maybe you should rest awhile. I'll see how well you are in the morning, then I'll let you go." finishing off the small plate of food he'd not wanted, Ichigo set it down and leaned over.

"Um, yeah...that sounds great! I'm sorry if I'm in your room. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." feeling his face go red, he tried to hide a blush behind his elegant ivory bangs.

"It's fine...This is actually the attick. We turned it into a spare room." gesturing around in an unsure welcome, she presented the room to him.

The walls were a creamy pale, and the floor was wooden. The graceful moonlight filtered in through the light baige curtains that swept the floor. The light, illuminating everything, caught Ichigo on its way in and brightened her features.

"Is something wrong?" haulting her gesture, she watched as he silently fell upon the bed. "Poor thing. He must be pretty tired." walking over, she gently grasped the sheets and blanket in her tiny hands and pulled up, tucking them around him.

Although, this required her to fully lean over, meaning she was making complete contact with the boy.

Though, he didn't much mind. He'd long since decided he'd take her blood, and wanted her to get closer.

'There's that smell again...it makes me want her blood more and more. That's it, come closer, my beautiful angel. So, it was only bloodlust after all. It was her blood that was giving off that scent. My body must have had to use every ounce of blood I'd taken to recover earlier. I would probably be dead by now, if it weren't for her.'

A slight appreciation for the girl began to form in his heart, and it made it that much harder to take her blood.

"Oh, he must be pretty restless if he's struggling like that...Did I tuck him in too tightly?" leaning back over, she loosened the sheets that confined him and kissed his forehead before standing back up, to her full hight.

Meanwhile, her kiss began to linger on his forehead, and his vicious struggling ceased immediately. What was this feeling? Was it really because his state was this weak, or was it something more?

'I can't...she saved me, so I know that it would only kill her, or break her heart if I did...Does she even feel that way about me? Gah, why am I even askingt myself these stupid questions...' sighing inwardly, he watched through half lidded eyes as she exited the room to take a bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chappie is a bit shorter, but I just wanted to fit in a place where Kish feelings really turn. Also, I meant to say 'Ivy bangs.' but instead, it came out 'Ivory bangs.' Sorry.**

The sky was an elegant deep velvet, dotted with glimmering silver stars. The moon, in the center of it all, shone brightly and fully through the curtains she'd opened for him that night. The wind, carrying warmth, yet still nipping a breeze now and then, brushed across his ivory features and caused his bangs to flutter about.

This gave him cause to pucker his lips and blow upwards, trying to blow away the stray hair from his face. He'd succeeded, yet haulted abruptly and opened one eye as he sighed.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" groaning wearily, he pulled his hand slowly from underneath the soft folds of the blanket and rubbed his eyes.

"No, I was just watching you sleep. You look so cute like that." with another giggle, her shining chocolate pupils reflected the happiness she obviously felt.

"Oh..." was all he said as his eyes, without him realizing it, began to carefully study her curves and her features. "I actually feel a bit better, seeing as how you're taking care of me." with his heart skipping several beats, he dared take in her expression, for fear that she might take it as an insult, or a pass.

Crimson red hair, hanging gracefully over slender shoulders, still damp from her shower. The beads of water were still cascading down her arms as she bent over the bed where he lay. Her fair skin; smooth and soft, graceful and elegant. Everything about her made his head feel light.

'I have to go soon. If I don't, then she'll be in danger. She saved my life, and so I've decided...she'll be my one and only special person.' smiling broadly, he shifted some under the covers and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Well, go back to sleep then...I'm sorry I woke you." leaning over, she lightly pecked his forehead, like she'd done before. This time, he willingly tried his hardest to remember everything about the kiss.

"No, it's fine...I'll see you when I wake up then?...This isn't just a dream, right?" his face, against his will, took on a look of pure worry.

"Oh, don't worry, silly. Of course I'll be here. Now, go to sleep and dream a sweet dream." her nightwear gently blew in the breeze from the opened window, as well as her rich locks of silky hair.

"Good night then...." smiling, he watched as she walked out and gently closed the door, before he flopped back onto the bed and sighed in annoyance. 'Why am I saying these things? Part of me wants her...but my bloodline would only place her in more danger. I might feed on her and kill her. What if she doesn't accept me?!'

* * *

Five minutes later, he'd made up his mind...He was going to go home that night. He'd sneak out of the window, and leave her behind, to live a happy, carefree life.

So, reluctantly shoving off all of the warm blankets he'd wrapped around himself, he swung one foot then the other out of the bed and let his feet silently pad along the chilly wooden floor beneath him as he made his way carefully to the window.

'Wait, I should at least leave her a note...She might worry about me!' blushing madly at the mere thought of her expression when she walked in and found him gone. It was such a good thing the darkness of night masked his face so well.

Just then it accured to him. The nightwear she had on...It would look even more ravishing in the light of the early morning, with the elegant rays of the sun gracing her already beautiful features.

The image of the elegant white dress flowing about her knees as the wind blew through the window. The short sleeves of delicate cotton, blowing around her as she smiled. The onyx silken bow on the chest is what really made his mouth water though.

It made him think of the attire his family always wore. So elegant, so rich and mysterious. It was only the fifteenth centry in England, but he was doing well.

'I wonder what it would be like, having her as my bride...I could dress her up like a little doll, in lolli outfits and the like...' shaking his head violently, he growled and began to write.

_My dear Ichigo,_

_My deepest apaulogies for leaving you with such short notice. Though, I have not left you empty handed. For the beautiful kindness you have shown to me, I wish to reward you. By morning, you will have gone downstairs and found the first part of my 'thank you'. I will make the second part clear to you when such a time comes. Until then, My Princess...I bid you a fond farewell, in hopes that we will meet once more._

_Sincerely, Kish._

_P.S. I will be by soon to pick you up for a party. I will come around six thirty, and we will depart at seven. Though this is not part of my thank you, I do wish to have at least danced with the once who saved my life. Do not worry about the dress, for I have already taken care of that. Though, I will not reviel to you on what day I shall be coming, be sure that I will be coming. Thank you again._

At the end of his letter, he penned a small black bat, his family crest, onto the bottom of the corner and left it on the pillow.

"Good bye, my angel. Be sure that we shall meet again." smiling softly to the doorway in which his angel would enter the following morning, he quickly exited the room, and into the silence of the night.

**God Bless all of my wonderful reviewers! Please, send in your reviews! Wether they be con-crit, or mellow, or if you really like it so far, I need your opinion. Even those who don't have an account, or haven't signed in can review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm humbled at your words. And now, I will continue to write from my heart what will happen next in the tale. RxR!**

One roof then two. Soon, he'd lept across the entire sleeping town of England, and had found himself at the edge of the wood.

"Well, I'm home...A pitty I couldn't stay longer. If I had, maybe she and I could watch the sunrise together...No worries though, because soon the grand ball will be at hand and I, the prince, will wisk away my princess!" chuckling to himself as he stepped carefully forewards, he felt the pulse of the magical barrier allowing his entrance.

"Kish, where have you been?! The last thing Pai said he'd sensed was you in danger. Then, he said something stronger blocked out your signal. By the time we got to the place where he'd last sensed you, you were not there, and two lower class vampires had been injured badly." Taruto, his younger sibling, met him outside the large wooden doors of the victorian castle, who's outer apperance was one of vines of red roses.

"I'm fine, Taruto...I was saved...by a human." with this, he haulted and waited for his brother's reaction.

"...PAI!" watching as the boy dashed off in search of his elder brother, Kish simply kept to his walking.

Entering the grand foyer of shmmering white marble, smooth and elegant. The carbet beneath him, a shade of red that rivaled blood. Before him were a set of curved staircases, leading to the second of the large floors of the monsterous castle.

The stairs, also white marble with red velvet carpet, curved on either side of large set of doors on the first floor. The rare wood, dawning carefully pollished nobs, was extremely old.

It was through these very doors that he and his 'Special person' would dance among others like himself.

To the right of the foyer was another door, though not as intricuit or elegant. It was this door that led to the infamous rose maze. Though, to the left of the foyer, was another door, a tad fancier than the one to the right. It was this door that held the dinning hall.

The second floor, much like the first, was extremely elegant and grand. It was here that the rooms were kept.

Soon, and much to the prince's growing anxiety, Taruto emerged with Pai in tow.

"Kisshu, what is the meaning of this?! They are food! You fool, we trusted you to be the heir to the family throne. But instead, you go and disgrace us all by allowing a human to aid you!" Pai, who's shorter dark violet locks and piercing blue eyes seemed to stand out from his paper pale face, was enflamed in his furious ranting and raving as Kish took a seat on an elegant velvet seat by the wall.

"Yes, I know it's low, but she saved me from those thugs and was the one who saved my life. If she hadn't, I'd be dead by now. It took all I had not to drink her blood!" slouching over in the seat, he snapped his fingers and instantly had a glass of rich blood in a wine glass brought before him.

"Please, don't be too mad with him! He probably would've died!" Taruto may have been tiny and annoying, but he cared for his elder brother to no end. He didn't want to see him punished too severely.

"Fine. You're just lucky it's your birthday soon, or else I would exempt you from participating in this ball." groaning in frustration, Pai spun on his heal and stalked off to instruct the servants on the preparations.

"Thank you, Taruto." sipping wearily from the glass before him, he sighed and stood to his full height to leave. "Now that I've had blood, I can safely go about my day again." instantly cheering up, he began to acend the curved stairway to his room.

He had nearly reached the top when it accured to him. He had been wearing the coat and shirt he intended to wear to his birthday. He had gotten it torn and dirty. If that wasn't bad enough though, he didn't remember leaving Ichigo's house with it.

"Damn...I better sneak in and get it back." sighing in false weariness, he trudged back down the stairs and towards the door.

"Kish, where do you think you're going?!" Taruto, who'd been walking out of the kitchen with a child sized glass of blood, had come out in time to watch his brother leave.

"Oh, I just remembered that I'd forgotten my coat and jacket at the home of the human girl." faking irritation, he knew he couldn't let either of his brothers figure out how happy he was to go back.

"Fine, but just remember...dinner's at six." the pause in the middle of his sentence told Kish what he really felt.

In all actuality, Tart had meant 'just remember, I can't save you like that next time.'

* * *

"My, it really is quite still today...This is her home. I wonder how she's doing." grinning playfully, he landed softly on the balcony of her room and descretly picked the lock. "And I'm in. Now, I just have to grab my coat and get outa here. I can't stay too long, or else I might crave her blood again."

Meanwhile, downstairs, all was silent. It was Sunday, so the shop wasn't open. That still didn't tell Kish why Ichigo wasn't upstairs though. So, walking through her room, he had intended to simply pass through. Instead, however, he'd stopped in the middle of the room, a manican in his way.

On the body of this lifeless figure was white cloth that barely graced the wooden floor as the breeze passed it by on its way through the open window. The dress was simple, yet elegant, being of silk, with long sleeves. The bottom fluffed out ever so slightly, with a layer of lace over it. The upper part of the sleeves were poofed as well, and had a dove patern.

"Sure, it's cute, but it's no where near a wedding dress..." grinning, he pictured Ichigo in that very dress. Thus, his lip twitched some. That was just too bright for his taste, though she looked ravishing.

Soon after, the dress in his mind turned shady and finally fully black. The sleeves were no more and the dress didn't poof. Instead, it flowed gracefully behind her as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, that's the dress she needs." grinning to himself, he walked out of the room and into the kitchenette area of the loft above the building. "Not here either. Then, could she be downstairs? I wonder why there's a wedding dress in her room..."

Fear filled his heart when a thought struck him. 'Could she-could she be engaged?! No, she's my princess! I'm the one she was destined to wed!' he had finally reasured himself of this when he heard something from downstairs.

"So, she is down there!" in a bolt of speed and stealth, he was at her side as she slept in a straight backed chair, a sewing needle and thread box on her lap.

"Ngh...Gotta finish...costumer's wedding dress...by Monday." as she muttered this, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed. "Kish's jacket...Gotta return it...when I see him...again."

"Oh, my sweet princess...You're quite a cutie. Here, you must be quite uncomfortable in this chair...I'll move you to your bed. I saw the groceries had been put away. I hope you liked them." leaning over and lightly pecking the top of her head, he reached down and began to put back her sewing items.

"Oh my...you fixed it quite nicely...I wonder, did you stay up all night to fix it though? It looks brand new." running a hand along his coat and shirt, laying on the arm of the chair, he growled. "Come. You must rest for now." leaving his coat and shirt where they were, he leaned down and scooped her into his arms and bolted back upstairs in less than a second.

"Here we are, my precious...Sleep soundly, OK?" smiling softly, he set her softly atop her bed and pulled down the covers. "There, so that you don't freeze to death." leaning over, he gently brushed the tips of his strong, stealthy fingers over her bare face, causing her to stir slightly, but not to wake.

"Kish..." she whimpered, bringing her hand up and placing over his own. "So warm..."

"Sleep soundly now, my darling...I'm here." taking her hand in his, he slowly brought it back to her side on the small bed and began to brush back her fiery red locks from her face.

Pulling his hand away, he smirked and walked over to the manican. "Allow me to aid you, my princess." holding up his hand to the doll, his eyes began to glow and suddenly, it was like invisable hands were at work, finishing the dress.

"Finished..." moving the doll to the side of the tiny room, he walked over and stepped out onto the balcony.

The scent of the air was crisp and fresh, and the sky was a mesmerizing blue. Not a cloud dotted the endless wonder. In the center of it all was a golden globe, who's warmth he relished like water to a man in a dessert.

"Oh, how I long to walk with you in the daylight. Unfortunatly, I cannot...My place is with my people, ruling a world who's lives are lived in shadows. It's not all that bad though. You could be my queen, and we could live together, in happiness." sighing, he new he was only talking to himself as he said these things.

Suddenly though, he thought he'd heard the sound of a door. It was faint, but he knew it was there.

"Ichigo, are you awake?" smiling softly, he swiftly turned towards the sliding door that led to the balcony. There, still in her cotton white nightwear with the black bow, was Ichigo, rubbing the sleep from her glazed eyes. Her crimson locks had fallen in front of her fair skinned face and had been slightly messed up during her sleep.

"Kish...you came back..." smiling wearily, she giggled some and walked over to where he stood on the balcony.

His eyes were soft and golden, and seemed to shimmer gently in the sunlit afternoon as she stepped towards him. Soon, however, his heart skipped a couple beats as he felt her tiny arms wrap around his torso in a light hug.

"Kish, thank you for your kindness...You're sweet." having been reffering to the groceries he'd had placed in her kichen, Ichigo lifted her head from his chest and smiled warmly towards him.

"It was the least that I could do, seeing as how you saved my life." chuckling lightly, he pulled her closer and brought his chin to rest atop her head as he sighed. "Originally, I'd begun to feel much better, and was restless all night. So, I left. When I'd gotten home, I told my brothers about how you'd saved me. Soon after though, I remembered you saying that your last groceries had gotten spilt, so I got some for you. Over all, I'd forgotten my shirt and coat."

"Oh, I just figured I'd clean it up for you. It looks like quite an important coat and shirt." smiling in her achievement of having fixed it, she began to hum. Though, her joy was short lived, because soon she was being held by the wrist, with Kish glaring down at her.

"Although I DO appriciate your kindness, you stayed up all night working on it! You gave up a nights worth of much needed sleep to fix it and ended up falling asleep in that chair!" he wasn't quite yelling, but he wasn't quite keeping a cool head about this as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that I love to do things like that, and I'd originally began after I'd gotten out of the shower! But, by the time I was finished, it had enthrawled me the entire night!" bowing her head, Kish could visibly see the fear and sadness in her voice.

"Gah...fine, no harm, no fowl...I just don't want you to loose sleep over something like this! Honestly, I just want you to rest! The sign outside says that Sundays, Christmas, and Easter are the only days you have off, so you must work pretty hard." he realized that she hadn't meant any harm, that she'd thought she was doing something good.

"Yeah, and Papa comes back in a bit...I better get dressed and start supper then..." with a weak smile, she went to walk back into the room to change. "Will you be staying for supper?" glancing back over her shoulder, her face had brightened quite a bit and her smile was beautiful.

"Um, if it's alright with you, then I'd really like to." blushing, which was rare for him, Kish walked over and grabbed her wrist again. This time though, it wasn't a grip as tight as before. No, this time, he was being gentle, trying not to scare her or sadden her. "But, I will be fixing supper tonight. You, go lay back in bed and I'll bring you yours."

His smile was just as gentle as the way he held her hands. His eyes matching that, gazed down at her. Though, the message they conveyed was quite clear. Translation, 'If I catch you up and about, instead of lying back in bed, then I'll lock you in your room.'

This caused her to shrink back some, but she wasn't too aftraid.

"A-alright...Thank you, Kish." as she muttered this, she turned her head to the side and down towards the ground as he smirked.

"Good, now come, let me tuck you in." his smile grew as she lay gingerly back into her nice soft bed, she watched as Kish pulled up the warm red and black quilt over her small frame. "Sleep tight, and I'll wake you for supper."

As he whispered this in her ear, she began to feel quite tired, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**I'll stop here for now...I just wanted you all to get a taste of Kish's dark side. It only comes out when he's caring for Ichigo, and it sometimes scares her. But, later on along the road, that ragged dark side will soften a bit and it'll draw her closer. God Bless all of my reviewers! Remember, even if you're not signed in, or don't have an account, you can still review! CYBER COOKIES TO ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, sorry for the later-than-usual update, but it wasn't my fault. I had gotten a desktop for my B-day, the 27th of August, and it had come with an antenna that I was using to get a signal. Well, all this time, the days I haven't updated, I've been getting no internet, unknowing that it was unplugged.**

**Any who, thank you, Tomahawk, for all your support! If it weren't for you, I would've kept spelling wrong! Well, RxR! I know there are a few of you that are curious about Kish's dark side. So, here it is!**

All around her was silent as she drifted through her deep, wonderful, dreem world. The air around her was fresh, crisp, cool. The sun shone down warmingly upon her still body as she swayed with the breeze on a remote green hillside.

Though, the gentle peace she relished now was quite fleeting. Soon, the sky darkened with gray, blocking out the lovely sun, and the warmth it once gave. The wind, once calm and soothing, now roared passed, even though she stayed where she was.

It was then that the voice rang out. At first, it was barely a whisper. Then, that whisper continued to grow. Soon, it was ringing throughout her ears, echoing the familiar voice in her mind.

"Ichigo...Come to me now, my beautiful Ichigo. Become MY princess. Run away from all that bothers you...and let me hold you. Oh, how I long to hold you, my princess..." at first, one name rang out above all others in her mind, Kish.

Soon though, she began to catch a certain difference in the mysterious voice. It was soft, soothing as she walked towards it. Though, it was a bit darker, bidding her to come. Tempting her to take the few steps forward, to where the origin of the voice resided.

"W-who are you?! What have you done to my dreams?! Please, won't you tell me?!" holding her hand to her chest, in a futile act of protection from the voice, she narrowed her eyes, in hopes of glimpsing even a tiny look at the one who called to her.

"If you will step towards me, then you shall see, my love. I am here in your dreams to deliver a message. But, fear not, for it is not a threat...more of a promise...I will come for you in the real world. I will take you away, to a wonderful place, where your life will never be the same..." soon, the clouds emanating from where the person stood began to lift, and swirl around the two.

Gasp! "Y-you're...what are you..." her eyes grew larger and her mouth hung agape. Raising a shaking hand to her lips, she covered them in an act of disbelief.

Hair of the deepest Onyx, eyes deeper, and much bluer than all the oceans, skin of the purist of snow. Though, it wasn't quite the man's beauty that got her attention. It was the fact that she could clearly view the sparkling ivory fangs that protruded from his grinning lips, as well as the streaks of red that resided within the depths of his pupils.

"I bid you, come closer, and I will show you just what I am...Do not be frightened, my princess. I would not dream of harming you without reason. If you do not harm me, then I will do the same." grinning sweetly, in a sign of reassurance, he reached out his firm hand to her and beckoned her closer. "Come...Step forwards, so that I may greet you properly..."

"Well, I suppose, because this is a dream...then it isn't real, right?!" as if asking the question and dirrecting it into the air, her face became blank with thought and her defensive posture deteriorated.

"That, my princess, is for you to decide...Now, will you step forwards, or will you stay there?" as if he'd challenged her, thus snapping her from her thoughts, he smirked some.

"I guess...It wouldn't hurt then..." slowly, carefully, she extended her hand, palm down, towards him. As she did this, she lifted one foot, in a motion to advance, but was suddenly halted in her tracks.

The sky seemed to crumble, as did the ground. It was like shattering glass...all of the scenery began to disappear.

"I will see you in reality, my princess...Just remember, my name is Kie...I will be awaiting your return to me." smiling warmly, he too began to crack like glass and fade into nothingness.

As she awoke, it was to the clinking of the door to the loft being opened.

'Papa must be home...' was her first thought, and it filled her with contentment and happiness. 'I wonder what he saw on his travels this time...' giggling, she went to sit up, only to be halted by a sort of hollering, followed by a thud.

"Papa, what's going on-" gasping at the sight before her as she entered the kitchenette of the loft, she ran over and tried to get her father off of Kish, who was pinned to the ground with a pistol to his heart.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?! Supper is almost prepared. Actually, sir, you're just in time to join us. If you would kindly pull your gun from my chest, that is." grinning at the man's scowl, Kish watched as the middle aged man got up off of him, yet kept the gun pointed at his heart.

"If you're intentions truly are what you say, then you will have no harm done to you by my bullet." on the verge of pulling the trigger, he grinned and began to speak once more. "Why have you come here, Vampire?! Why do you want my daughter?! She should not have to bare the burden of mine and Sakura's marriage."

"You're wife was the countess, Sakura? My, and here I was, thinking I'd been saved by any ol' human. No, this changes things a bit. It seems as though the prophesy has begun to come true then." grinning further, he stepped closer to Ichigo, wrapping her in his arms. "It explains the scent then...though I truly wanted your blood one day."

"W-what are you talking about, Kish?!" gasping as he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind, she hesitantly reached up and placed a palm on his cheek.

"You're going to become my bride. All this time, you've been my fiance. Ever since you were born, it's been said that we'd meet and fall in love. So, I've come for you, my love." sighing happily at this pleasant surprise twist, his grip increased a bit and he pulled her into his chest. "I only wish that I could have tasted your blood sooner. Though, when we are bound together, I will get that chance."

"Kish, what are you talking about?! What do you mean my blood?!" becoming immensely frightened at the thought of blood, she began to wriggle away furiously. Though, she didn't get too far, due to Kish's superb strength.

"It is not my fault, I assure you. It is because your mother, a vampire, married and mated a human, your father. Ever since then, your human blood has caused your vampiric blood to remain dormant. But, one tiny bight from your fiance, and you will become a princess of the night, and I your prince." grinning, he pulled her back and held her in his arms.

"Papa, is this true?! Please, tell me this is only one big joke!...Papa?" watching in despare as her father's face sunk and teared up, she knew it was no lie. "Oh Papa...Why didn't you tell me this sooner. At least then I would be able to use more of the time I had with you!"

Her eyes welled in unshed droplets of salty tears as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Fine then...what happens if I refuse to marry you and become a vampire?" reopening her eyes, she turned in his arms to stare up at him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure really. I mean, from what I've been told, and what I've read from other vampires marrying and mating with humans...If their offspring refuse to marry a vampire, then their parents, the ones that put this curse on them at birth, will have to suffer." sighing in weariness, he unwrapped his arms from her and walked over to the small stove.

"Hey, wait a second! I'm not willing to let my daughter suffer my consequences! I'll take the punishment!" dropping the pistol, he stepped foreword and blocked Kish's vision of Ichigo.

Sigh..."Can't this discussion wait till after dinner? I made rigatoni and meatballs. I don't want it to become cold while we argue this. Besides, we'll all be able to think more clearly on a full stomach." serving up a bowl for her father, then for her, Kish gestured to the small table.

"Alright then...after dinner then." sighing, Ichigo's father sat on one side of the table, with Ichigo on the next side. Then, across from him sat Kish.

"I hope you like it, Ichigo-Chan!" glancing over at him, she thought she could see happiness and pride brimming from him.

So, taking a bite of the food, she momentarily forgot about the dilemma. 'What was I so mad about earlier? Oh, Kish looks so cute!' smiling over at Kish, watching him bite down on a forkful of food, Ichigo giggled some.

'Good, the potion is working...If I can get her to keep feeling like this, it'll be easy to persuade her to come with me. I don't want her father to be hurt, nor do I want her to be pained...' it was a hard decision, but he'd made it long ago...He was determined to marry her, no matter what. That's when he blurted it out though.

"Ichigo, I hear by sware that I won't turn you into a vampire when we're married! Also, I'll let your father stay with us, at the castle..." turning to wait for her response, he appeared quite hopeful.

"Um...I....I-don't know!" bowing her head, she got up from the table and walked off, out the door of the shop and onto the sidewalk. "I'm going for a walk, we can talk later!"

With that, she left.

**Alright, REVIEW! Sorry for the rushed ending, but I could feel the writer's block start to sink in. So, who was the mystery man in her dream, and what are his intentions? Also, will her father agree, or will he choose to suffer? Some loose ends from this chappy will be tied in the next. God Bless!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen! My computer wouldn't give me enough of a signal to get onto the internet, so I was kinda late in my updatedness! RxR! **

"I'll go find her then..." Ichigo's father had turned back around from staring, bewildered, towards the door his daughter had exited, her father locked his icy glaring gaze on Kish.

"You'd better..." he muttered dangerously, glaring over the table, spoon clutched in his fist. "That girl is the most important thing to me. Her mother died giving birth, and I'm barely able to care for her. Though, I don't trust you, whatsoever, with the care of my daughter."

"Right...I'll go get her then." smiling nervously, Kish scrambled to his feet and dashed out the door with the amazing speed he'd been born with.

'Gotta find her...It's getting dark again...I just hope he doesn't find her before I do. Still, I can't believe the potion didn't last longer. It was meant to make her worries disappear!' dashing towards the familiar scent, he grinned. 'Good, it seems as though he isn't here.'

"Wow, a walk really DOES calm you down! I guess I'd better get going then...It's back to sorting out this whole vampire thing...When I was five, I wished for something interesting to happen. But, like most five year olds, I had meant like going to a party and falling in love. This just goes to show that the Man Upstairs has a sense of humor." giggling to herself as she began to walk once more, she was surprised at what accured next.

In a flash of blue and black, she found herself being held. At first she'd thought it to be Kish, but soon found herself to be wrong.

There, standing tall and darkly handsome, with his ebany locks of hair that came to his shoulders, and those piercing marine pupils, was the man from her dream.

'No,' she began to think, 'dreams are suppost to be happy and light hearted. No, this was more like a romantisized fairytale gone terribly ascue!' shaking her head violently, she opened her eyes to gaze into his own, raising a shaky hand to his cheek.

"You...are real...Kie." whispering the words with an air of fasination and prolonged shock, she made scarce contact with his face.

"Well...I must say, it was quite a pleasant surprise just now, hearing you voice my name. I would have never thought you'd remember me." grinning darkly as he lifted a hand over the one she was brushing his cheek with, he gently gripped it and caused her palm to make full contact with his pale skin.

"W-why were you...in my dream?" with a shaking palm, she pulled her hand away from his cheek and brought it to wrest infront of her chest.

"You're a vampire, I'm a vampire, you don't yet drink blood, I do...Wanna make a deal?" grinning, his shining ivory fangs glistened in the light of the light street lamps.

"I-I'm sorry...I really need to be getting home." smiling nervously, she carefully pulled away from him and began to walk away.

To her great surprise though, Kie didn't make a single move to follow her. Instead, however, he simply called out.

"So, you've decided to be Kish's bride then? He's quite a weak vampire. He has no dignity as one either. You would be much better off if you came with me, you know." grinning as he observed her sudden hault, he continued. "So, would you like to hear me out? Or, are you going to run home and into the arms of a man who's basically forcing you to marry him? I know a way around this whole having to get married thing...All you have to do is let me turn you into a full vampire, or take your vampiric ancestory away from you."

"Huh...You can do that? What, do you have to drink my blood or something?" turning to him hesitantly, Ichigo seemed somewhat nervous and frightened, yet, at the same time, hopefull.

"Yes...I could either drink your blood and turn you into a full vampire...or you could give yourself to me and become human...Which sounds better, hmm?" grinning as if he were a prowling cat who'd just cornered its prey, he advanced further. "I'll leave you with that for now...Think it over carefully though. Either you could give up that one thing you could never get back, or you could let me bight you. Remember, it's a choice you have to make." leaning over, he was about to place a gentle kiss on her forehead when he was interupted.

"Get your filthy hands off of her! She's my princess, so I'll protect her!" quickly turned her head to the side, she could see by the faint glow of the street lamps who the figure was. Kish.

Panting in aggrivation and weariness from running so fast, he advanced forwards.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"And if I do?" grinning, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her neck. Her back rested on his torso.

"Do you honestly want to be killed. It's much different from simply being dead they say." scowling, his eyes flashed crimson and his ivory fangs grew.

"One more step and your dear 'princess' will pay a high price." bending down, he slowly tore the side of her blouse and left it exposed. His fangs now loomed over it, sharp and long. "A hungry vampire will do anything for blood. You should know that though, now shouldn't you? I mean, after all, for three years you lived your life as a begger. That's propably why those thugs wanted to kill you."

"Shut up!" growling threateningly, he advanced towards his apponent and his face paled in rage. All the blood from his face looked like it had gone and filled in his eyes, where there was once gold.

"She smells nice...She'll probably taste even better then..." grinning, he leaned down and his fangs grazed her skin. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kish ran forwards, ready to attack.

Though, before either one could get what they'd wanted, they found themselves being tossed backwards by someone else.

Daring to glance up at the intruder, they found, to Kish's horror and Kie's annoyance, a small girl blocking Ichigo.

"Both of you...don't touch Onee-Sama..." her tone of voice was flat, depressed, lifeless. Her silken silver locks, flowing down to her waist, were tied back in a half ponytail by a black ribbon, matching her dress.

Turning to Ichigo, she smiled and her face lit up. "Onee-Sama, I protected you...did you see it?!" giggling in an almost oddly gleeful manner, the strange little girl hugged her 'Onee-Sama's' leg.

"S-Serenity...What are you doing here?!" Kie, who had more swiftly regained his previous attitude, was glaring down at the girl.

"Onii-san...please, don't harm Onee-Sama. She'll be one of us soon...And families should never quarrel over such things." lifting her head to adress Kie, her 'Onii-san' she became cold once more.

"Cousin, please don't scare her...Be kind and understand that this is all quite a lot for her to take in." although young, the girl, Serenity, seemed quite wise, and didn't seem to like her brother or cousin too well.

"Is this the one who saved you...?" pointing blankly towards Ichigo, Kie seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes...she did." for a split second, Serenity's face lit up with joy, but soon regained its previous blankness.

"I see...Well, this just got more interesting." he'd stated it so blankly that it was almost hard to believe that he was the same person as before. He simply walked off, not bothering to look back on his sister or Kish, but rather Ichigo. "Be aware though, I'm still going to get your blood."

With this, he disappeared, leaving Kish to run up and embrace Ichigo, while Serenity clung to her leg.

**Alright, sorry for the late, short chappy, but I'm freakin' worn out tonight! It's 12:7 AM. Anyways, to sum it all up, Kie is Kish's cousin and Serenity is Kie's sister, also Kish's cousin. Kie and Kish are rivals and things got worse when Kish decided to run off for three years to the human world. In the next chapter, you'll learn about how Ichigo and Serenity met. People, I still need your reviews for me to either make this M or leave it T. God Bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMEN! My school's electric box melted and we had off of school. Thus, I was talked into staying over at a friend's house with no computer. Over the passed weekend, said friend came over to MY house and took up the computer to play SIMS and check out 'Window's Movie Maker'.**

"So, you're finally awake..." as she squinted open her eyes against the glaring beams of sunlight filtering through the curtains, Ichigo's eyes set on a smirk and soon raised to playful eyes.

"Kish...how did I get home? What happened after Kei left?" reaching up, she wearily began to rub at the lids of her eyes, trying desperately to remove from them some of the sleep that had found its way there in her eyes.

"Well, I saved you from Kei. Kei went back and Serenity followed. You'd been in my arms ever since he left and had fallen asleep. You appeared quite content though. You even snuggled up to me." grinning down at her playfully, Kish added, "Also, your father is downstairs running the dress shop while you rest."

"Oh...thanks. Though I still don't fully understand the whole vampire thing." slowly going to sit up, she had now noticed what she was wearing and darted back down into the bed, clutching the blanket to her tightly.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-chan?!" having seated himself on the side of the bed last night after dressing her in night clothes, he leaned over and began to stroke her cheek.

"I realize that my day clothes from yesterday got messed up, but I don't really remember this being my nightclothes. In fact...isn't this YOUR shirt?! Also, why's it barely bottoned?!" tugging some at the collar of the short sleeved botton up, she glanced up and stared at Kish, obviously expecting an answer.

"Um, well...You see, I figured that one slip had gotten dirty, so I had it washed and substituted it with my shirt." a corner of his lips began to twitch upwardly into a playful smirk as he stared down at her.

That's when she realized some things.

1. She was wearing men's clothes that didn't even belong to her.

2. The man above her was shirtless and hot.

3. The shirtless hotty above her was a vampire.

4. She herself was supposedly half vampire.

5. She was apparently his bride.

"Fine...but could you please explain what's going on, from the beginning?" rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, she glanced up at the boy and awaited a responce.

"Well, your mother, a vampire royal, married your father a human peasant running a dress shop. Your mother was disgraced by the court for not abandoning your father and raising you in royalty. So, as punishment for mating with a human, you have two choices...You could either marry a vampire, become one and live your life that way. Or, you could let the pain fall on your father. If your mother hadn't died of a weak heart, she would have bore the pain with your father. So, it's now up to you."

"Papa...he always dreamed of seeing the world...I can't let him bare this burden." turning from her self mumbling, she faced an eager vampire. "If I say that I will go with choice one, then how would that go about?"

"Well, if you choose choice one, then you and I will be wed forever. On the honeymoon, while we consumate our love, I bite you. Thus marking you as my wife as well as a full vampire." leaning slowly down, his voice then softened and became gentle, and a bit hurt. "I'm not trying to be bias, but please don't choose choice two. That would leave your father in an emotional and physical torture that would last until his death."

"Well...Then my choice is clear...I choose choice A. Papa has always wanted to visit Spain." smiling warmly, despite the current decission that she'd made, Ichigo turned onto her stomach.

"Wonderful. But now I have a question of my own." leaning back on the bed, taking up the large amount of space Ichigo didn't, Kish grinned and watched his princess.

"What is it?!" glancing over to him as he cupped his hands behind his head, she watched him smirk and turn to her.

"Well, I was just wondering...How did you meet Serenity? She seemed pretty cheery around you." reaching over with one arm, he pulled her closer to himself and set her head gently on his shoulder.

"Well...It was really quite sudden..."

* * *

"Get away from me, you giant retards!" the monatonous voice rang out through the alley way as the girl backed into the wall.

"Oh, and why would I want to do that?!" grinning, the first drunk lunged at her and wrapped her in his hairy guerilla arms, holding her still. Once done, then other man bent over and began to prod at her flat chest.

"How old are you, chickie?!" both rats reaked of wisky and sweat as she kicked and clawed.

"Let me go!"

"Don't you wanna have fun, babe?" the man that was holding her still began to lean in for a kiss.

"One tiny eight year old against two drunken middle aged morons...I'd say, if she hadn't been caught off gaurd, that she could take both of you blind folded with her hands tied." all three figures haulted what they were doing to stare at the intruder.

Crmson red locks fell gracefully down over slender shoulders. Piercing chocolate pupils narrowed in the dirrection of the girl and the drunks. Pale skin shone brightly in the light of the cresent moon as she advanced forwards.

"So, you wanna play too, babe?!" grinning, one of the men advanced in her direction and took hold of her wrist.

"Do you value your life? If I kill you and you rot in Hell, then what kind of a waste would that be? Stop while you can." something dangerous and dark flashed into her eyes and sent shivers down the spines of both men as well as the girl. Yet, just as quickly as it had come, it soon went.

By that time though, they'd run out of the alley way and down the street. Thus leaving the small girl to sit blankly on the cold coblestone ground while the intruder advanced further.

"Young lady, are you alright? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" reaching her hand slowly to the girl's temple, her warm eyes tried to reasure the girl.

"It was scary...They came up so fast...I couldn't shake them..." muttering this as she threw herself forward, the girl began to sob helplessly in her arms.

"Don't worry...I don't think those men will ever hurt anyone ever again. If they do, especially you, then I'll be right there to make good on my promise." patting the girl's back in a comforting sort of way, she leaned away and broke the hug.

"W-where are you going?! W-what if they come back and see that you''re gone?! They'll hurt me! Besides, I don't wanna walk home alone at night." new tears formed in the girl's odd crimson eyes as she sniffed.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting something for you to eat. It's late and I bet you've not had dinner yet..." grinning as she fished around in her bag for what she'd been searcing for, she returned. "Here, eat this and feel better. I'll walk you home."

That night, because the girl had calmed down some, the two were able to make their way through the streets and the town, finally coming to the woods, where the girl, who's name she'd said was Serenity, said good night and disappeared.

From that point onwards, Ichigo had pondered the strangeness of the girl she'd helped. She was even more surprised though, when Serenity had come and saved HER!

* * *

"I see...Well, I'm just glad she looks up to you so much. If not, you would've been killed. Though, she must not've fed that day if she couldn't fight off two drunks. They weren't even vampire." groaning some as he turned on his side to cuddle into Ichigo, he smiled warmly.

"She's a cool kid. I'm glad we're friends." having ignored Kish's advance of cuddling with her, she simply shut her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"K'know, it's kina chilly in here today. Could I-"

"There are extra blankets in the cabinet in the hall." reaching out from under the covers, she pointed towards the door and watched as a saddened Kish trudged over and pulled out another blanket.

'She knew what I was up to. Dang it! Oh well, I just have to woo her into loving me.' he thought proudly as he carried in the blanket. 'It really is cold in here.' staring down at the curled up girl on the bed, asleep, he sighed. 'I won't try anything tonight. Right now, I'll work on warming her up.'

Grinning, he leaned down and climbed onto the first layer of blankets, pulling Ichigo closer to him in the process. After which, he leaned over and wrapped them both in the extra blanket from the closet.

"Sleep tight, my princess." with this, he fell into a deep sleep.

Little had he known, however, that a pair of Icy blue eyes were glaring at him from above. As the wind blew, it tossed the stranger's onyx locks about gently. He'd been sitting here all day, watching those two. It was now evening, and he decided he needed to feed, so he disappeared.

**Thank you to all of my great reviewers! REVIEW! Also, if you review, I will present you with your honorable cyber cookie award! Remember, you don't have to have an account on this site to review my chapters! Con-Crit is needed! Sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes, but I'm bushed right now and am too lazy to fix it. God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, this chapter is of Kish's thoughts over the three years he was gone, up until the events of the last chapter. RxR!**

It felt so good. The sweet crimson liquid washed easily down my parched throat as I partook in feasting on a human. Her blood carrying large traces of hatred and self-loathing. Thus, the girl's life liquid suited my taste that day.

As I finished with that night's meal, I pulled my elongated fangs from the girl's neck and let her pale blond curls fall to her ivory neck. I had felt much better, and a lot less stressed. It had always seemed that way once I was done feeding on a hooker or prostitute.

"You know, Kish, many humans would find it very uncomfortable for you to be taking away their blood." that voice. It was the same voice that sent chills of hatred down my spine and caused my eyes reason to turn red.

"Kei, go away! If you don't want her blood as well, then there's no reason for you to stay." my voice was cold and flat, the way it always got when I was speaking to my cousin.

"Fine...but you know, the lower class peasants are taking you as a foolish snob, due to your excessive indulgence on the humans." I remember now...back then, Kei was the goody-good of our line.

Looking back, I suppose the tables turned after I left. I, being the prince and only heir to my parents thrown, had thought to do what I wished, with no regard for another. I suppose now, that Kei had followed my example, in order to appease my parents.

I remember now that the conversation had become quite heated then, and I had lost my temper. I had said such things like 'I never wanted to be part of this family in the first place!' and 'I'm the one in line for the heir, so I will do as I please.' I realize fully now, having found love, that what I'd said was pure foolishness on my part, and that if I had listened to him, maybe things wouldn't be so backwards.

The only other thing that I remember about those fleeting three years after I'd run away from the castle, is that I spent my days, as well as my nights, on the curb of a street, picking up and feeding off of innocent, yet rebellious hookers and prostitutes. Of course, once they came to, they would find a handsome amount of money to make up for their loss of blood.

At the very tale end of those grooling three years of very rarely being able to feed, Pai and Taruto, my brothers in blood, came to bring me back to the palace. Though, I did not fight them, nor did I voice a protest. Being on the streets, cold, lonely, hungry, weary, weak...It had broken me, and I swore then to limit my blood intake.

Though, nothing had really changed that much until I met her.

It had been three more years, and I am now seventeen. I'd been out for a leisurely strole through town when it happened. I'd been caught off guard and viciously beaten by two lower class vampires. Truly, it was quite humiliating and demeaning, and all together painful. Though, right as I was on the brink of giving up, having been beaten to the point of semi-consciousness, she came.

From what I'd gathered, a human was near to the ally where they were beating me. Looking back, I realize she wasn't human at all. She had dropped everything she was depending on in order to save me.

What I still don't get though, is how she, a newly budding vampire, could take on such menacing bullies that easily. Could it be that anger and or other strong emotions played a part in it? One thing was for sure though, she was more, much more in fact, than she seemed.

It was about around the time that I caught sight of her entering that God forsaken allyway that my consciousness slipped totally away from my grasp. The last thing that I'd seen had been her fiery locks of crimson hair, and the warmth of her shinning brown pupils as they focused worriedly on me.

Though, by instinct, I'd thought she would come in handy as only a simple meal. I suppose I'd thought wrong. The sweet sent of strawberries and roses that had filled my nose that day as we spoke...It's origin had slyly eluded my mind. That is, it HAD! For, very recently, I'd traced its origin.

Though, as we spoke and I was still unaware of her true heritage, my heart began to throb inside my chest towards her. No matter how hard I tried to keep it from happening, it happened still. I suppose it was a mix of her love and her fragility that had done it, though it might have been love at first sight.

At the very end of my little time with my love, I'd found myself curled next to her, providing her with a key source of warmth that night.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful kitty. Did you sleep well last night?!" as I watched her stir from her dreamy state of sleep, my heart began to pound quickly upon my ribcage.

"Good morning, Kish. I slept well...Thank you." yawning wearily, I watched as she went to get up, but found it useless.

For lack of a better explanation, I'd wrapped her in layers and layers of blanket for the long drive to the castle. Her father, having been aged by years of worry, had had only one wish...That his daughter was kept safe as he traveled the world. So, I granted him his wish, in return for the care of his most precious angel.

Frankly, I can't understand who would want to trade her to travel the world anyways. But, never the less, I understood that it had been his dream for a while now, and that before he did that, his wish was for someone to care for his baby.

And so, I took Ichigo, and he's probably on some ship headed to Spain. He'd left early, while she slept. He hadn't wanted to see her cry, so he said his goodyes to her sleeping form and parted ways with my carriage.

**Alright, this chapter was to simply illustrate what Kish felt upon meeting Ichigo, and to explain what was going through his head those three years he'd been away. Review! God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that it's pretty soon to be updating on this fic, but I'd thought the last chapter to be a bit rushed. So, to clear up any misunderstandings, Kish ran off to the outside world of the humans for three years. After those three years of poverty, he was taken back to the castle, willingly, by his blood brothers Tart and Pai. After this, he spent three years in the castle, and had ventured out into the human world for a walk. That's when those two thugs appeared and beat him up for his past mistakes and they were then beaten by Ichigo, who he'd thought to be human. Over time, his heart has grown fond of her, and he is unwilling to let her go. RxR!**

It was chilly, quiet, and cloudy that morning, as the prince's carriage could be seen rolling through the quiet back roads, leading to the woods. The air about them was filled with silence and warmth, while outside the carriage was some what dark and cold.

"Well, here it is..." Kish, the vampiric prince who owned the simple wooden carriage, smirked fondly out the window towards the large, rot iron gate before them.

"Kish...I wasn't expecting any of this..." she had obviously lost the ability that had allowed her to speak, because she simply stood there, her eyes widened in silent shock, and her lips set in a blank straight line of confusion and awe.

"Well, my princess, it seems as though you have more to behold, other than the front gate." turning to the girl beside him, Kish wore a content smirk as he opened the door. "Wait here and I'll go talk with my gate keeper, Bob. Yes, his name is Bob! He doesn't like it either." chuckling lightly at the look of pure astonishment that had found its way to her face, he stepped swiftly from the halted carriage and onto the leafy path that ended at the gate.

"Alright...Thank you, Kish. You're sweet." giggling lightly at his deep blush, she watched calmly as he silently shut the door to the carriage and walked over to the gate house, knocking on the door twice.

Soon, she could clearly see the large wooden door peak open slightly and watched as a shadowed figure stepped forth. The figure who resided in the open doorway was clad in rough work boots as well as flannel and fur. He wasn't really pudgy, more or so he was burly and bear-like, having a messy black beard and a round, slightly pink, nose.

Minutes later, she observed intently that the bear-like man had begun to laugh heartily and warmly. His shinning green eyes set on Kish as his hand rested upon his gut. Soon after, she watched as the two continued to chat as well as when Kish extended his arm towards the carriage. She knew they were speaking of her now, because she'd found herself gazing in awe at the warm green eyes of the man outside.

He was clearly of Russian decent, and was probably in or around his mid forties. Her guess was that he'd been accustomed to living in the mountains, and was strong enough to defend the gate.

By the time he'd come back, Ichigo was sitting there contently, a bemused grin about her. The man's booming, deep throated voice could be heard from inside the carriage as she'd sat, listening to the two catch up and joke around with one another.

She observed as Kish's eyes brimmed with warm tears of joy as he re-entered the carriage and the gate was lifted. The two were, most likely, very close, very good friends. It put a pleasant smile on her face, having seen such a strong friendship.

Kish, having noticed the odd look upon her face, smirked contently back and their eyes met. His were deep and golden, holding love and passion for the girl beside him. Hers, in turn, were a rich chocolate hazel mix, and glistened lightly with happiness. It had seemed that this place held such warmth and such a close connection within, that it had no where else to go, but to reach out from the core of the castle beyond the gates, and onto herself.

"Well, shall we then enter? I really want you to meet my brothers! I just hope that they will accept you warmly, and that Kei won't try anything sneaky while you are yet only half of a vampire. Don't fear though, because tomorrow night will be the night that you become whole and are entered into the court as my bride." his eyes beamed pride and love towards the girl as she sat, silent and content, beside him.

With every turn of the carriage wheels, it brought them ever closer to the looming castle that she would soon come to know as her home.

Strangely, she felt not a tad bit of fear. More or less, she was excited to be facing another adventure, and was ready to meet and befriend many people. She swore that morning that good things would appear as she made her way through this. Everything would be fine, and every danger, or toilsome trial she would face as just another test. She was intent on passing every one of them.

More than that, however, she was looking forward to spending time with the man beside her, who held many a mystery within his life. She was like a cat, curious and quick, clever and cunning. Yet, she was warm to the core, and would show him that, no matter what.

Needless to say, Kish had grown on her some. She could no longer deny the warm fluttering of her heart as it beat for the man beside her. The strange thing was, however, that it had happened so abruptly, the day she'd found him in the ally. At first she'd thought him to be a fallen angel, when, in fact, he was a prince of the night. Something about him made her wonder.

**Alright, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and hopefully WILL review! If you do, I shall present you with fresh cyber cookies! Remember, you don't have to have an account to review this fic! God Bless all of you who do review! May He also Bless those of you who've read this, yet do not have the time to review it! I'm just glad that you read it. Constructive Criticism is needed and coveted, but please don't flame my story! **


	10. Chapter 10

Large, heavily guarded doors swung open upon Kish's instruction. Trumpets sounded resiliently as fresh morning air breezed quickly throughout the foyer of the elegant palace, who's marble floors and pillars shone smooth and beautiful.

Gasping, breathless at the display before her, Ichigo followed Kish's lead as he calmly stepped into the palace's threshold, an air of confident superiority overwhelming the crowd that awaited him.

Well known upper-class dukes and duchesses stood in groups and throngs and pairs, staring, in awe, at their prince. These men and women were obviously of vampiric decent, having ivory fangs protruding from their lips, their skin as pale as the fresh snow. Their eyes, a familiar crimson, shone in confusion at the odd little girl beside Kish.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my fiance. Please, accept her warmly and welcome her into our world. Her name is Ichigo, Momomiya Ichigo. She is the one I have spoken of previously." his voice, loud and booming, quieted the crowd about them.

"So, she's the supposed 'hidden rose vampire' that our prince has spoken of?!"

"She looks like a measly snack to me."

"Look at how earnestly she's been dressed! She's just a prostitute vampire who has enthralled our dear prince!"

Snickers and chuckles and overall mocking could be heard from the young women that stood to the side, sending her angry glares and taunting smirks.

If it hadn't been for Kish, she would have shy'd away and retreated behind him.

"Ladies over there. You seem to think something about my fiance is amusing. Others of you have begun to insult her. She is in the line of royalty, and should be treated as such! I will not have you saying such things of her!" upon stating this, he reached over and pulled said fiance to his side, holding her lovingly, protectively beside him.

"Oh, and whatever 'royalty' is in her blood?!" crossing her arms in defiance, the leader of the group of girls began to tap her foot in expectation and await his response to that.

"The Momomiya Line, of course. She is Sakura Momomiya's only offspring. Her father was human, yes, but that part of her only makes her stronger. I'm sure you're familiar with this fact, but those few vampires with even a hint of human blood are much stronger than ordinary vampires. They also have more compassion as well." there was an audible growl within his voice, obviously challenging anyone to go against him.

"Fine, but I still think she's a lowlife prostitute! She's brought disgrace to her mother's bloodline! She isn't worthy to be called royalty, Prince Kish." sticking her nose high into the air, the girl was almost sure her prince would kill her. Yet, it was odd, the fact that it never came. No angry words of scolding, no yelling, no threats.

Opening her eyes wide, she came upon quite a site. There Kish stood, his eyes flaming red and narrowed to kill. His fangs of pearly white were drawn and ready to attack. His skin, originally fair, to an extent, was now ghostly pale. His fists had been balled up tightly, his knuckles matched his face. In all sense of the word, he was ready to KILL!

Yet, there, holding him back easily, when, obviously, he was using his full force to push forward, was Ichigo, a calm expression about her.

"Kish, calm down. It's not worth getting into a fight. Let there be not a single drop of blood shed today in revenge, nor in rage." at her words, confident and sweet, he pulled back his rage and took on his usual air of calmness.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, she's tamed the prince!"

"He's never been tamed before! When he's angry, the object of his anger has always been 'dismissed'."

Voices about her were but mere whispers. Of fear or of admiration, she didn't care. Fingers pointed in disbelief and jaws hit the floor.

"Oh my...You truly are something, aren't you, little half-blood?! I suppose it would be quite futile to challenge you here and now. Though, when the time comes, will you accept my request to fight you, one on one?" reaching out a bold hand to her, the girl's face appeared blank.

"No! You should be grateful that she is holding me back. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here now. Would you? Just leave here now, so that I do not have to deal with the likes of y-" having been cut short on his threat, he looked down at Ichigo, who had extended her hand, a blank look upon her face.

"It's officially a deal then. Whenever you would like, you may schedule a full out battle with me. I promise that I will not bring the aid of any one person or parties into this fight. You, in turn, may do whatever you wish, as long as you are not harming anyone else. You may attack at any time. Just remember, I won't be the one to start this fight."

He knew he had no room to protest, by the way her eyes shown, semi-red, yet still chocolate at the same time. So, watching in horror as she lifted her hand to the girl's own, he simply shook his head. It was a deal between two vampire women, unable to be broken.

"It's a deal. The first one to die, or to cry for mercy wins. Also, I suppose I should tell you. My name is Katerina. I am, very much, looking forward to our battle." upon shaking hands, she swiftly turned on her heal and disappeared, back into the throng of gossiping women, who had been silenced by the commotion.

Walking off beside Kish, Ichigo's expression remained blank. It was then that Kish decided he should point out the obvious fact that she was, indeed, crazy.

"What are you thinking?! Do you honestly think you can face a full vampire noble?! Gah!" pulling her behind a pillar, cornering her, he awaited her response.

"Of course I know what I'm thinking. Besides, she's the one who challenged me. I look forward to it immensely." crossing her arms in front of her, she simply dodged Kish's attempt to catch her and disappeared into the throng of people, who'd gone back to talking.

"Get back here! You can't just go around in a crowd of vampires unprotected! I happen to know that Kei is here, waiting to pounce on you while you're unable to protect yourself." pulling her with him, he added, "Besides, I need to get you dressed, show you around, and let you meet Pai and Taruto!"

He was trying his best to avoid letting her venture out, into the crowd, as best he could. Yet, it was obvious that he was failing miserably.

"Fine, let's go. I'm sorry I scared you so much, but I'm fairly sure I can handle a fight with Katerina." gazing up at him in apology, she hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"It's alright. Besides, I don't blame you. Now come! We must hurry. The gathering is nearly at an end anyways, and the large crowd will soon disperse to their own homes. I'll stay up with you for a while and get you comfortable with this new home of yours."

**I know what you're thinkin'! 'Jeez, she's really let it slip by now.' I know too! I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I'd finally gotten over my writer's block and wanted to update! Besides, I've established a crucial building block for the action of this fic, as well as the villain, besides Kei. If you review, I will reward you in Cyber cookies! It's either a review or five bucks! I believe the review would be less costly though. God Bless all of my lovely reviewers! **

**Remember, you don't need to be signed in, or have an account on here to leave a review on my stories! Last chance, T or M on this fic?!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, she's here, huh? Well then, I suppose I should go and greet my dear princess then." pale eyelids shut slowly over crimson pools, long lashes of ebony black, matching the bangs that swept his pale face, fluttered closed. A content smile appeared upon his lips as he held the glass of sweet, metallic red liquid to his awaiting mouth.

"Brother, don't hurt her! She's a good person, a powerful vampire! Once Kish has claimed her as his own, then there is nothing you can do to her from there on." folding her arms and narrowing her eyes, Serenity took up a barricade stance in front of the door he was about to exit, leading from the study.

"Which is why I want to feed on her earlier than that! Now, just move, so I can get through! I'll only drink a LITTLE of her blood." as he went to walk around his sister, who moved to block him with each step he took, he found that it was utterly useless. So, deciding that he was an idiot for not using plan B in the first place, he lunged to one side, as did she, but just as quickly, he pulled back and tossed her, having lost her stance, into the room.

From there, he quickly slammed and locked the door, grinning as he heard her loud thumps on the door.

"I wouldn't waist your energy on something so futile, my dear sister. You're not going to escape until I come back with the only set of keys. Don't worry though, because I'll bring what's left of dear Ichigo back for you." jangling the keys in his palm, he chuckled darkly and began walking away, in the direction Ichigo's sent was omitting.

'It's pretty hard NOT to smell her beauty...Such beauty deserves to be touched and fondled. After I claim her as a servant, I can do just that. No Kish, no sister, no council, can stop me from claiming her.' it was true. It was basically anarchy when it came to vampiric mating. It was survival of the fittest. Those who 'Claimed' their mate before the other could claim the same mate, would always get her in the end.

Though, he was only claiming her as a servant, for his workforce. That there was a totally different thing. If you claimed another vampire by biting them and leaving your mark, without exchanging blood, then you would end up turning them into servants, who couldn't be claimed as mates or servants to anyone else.

'Is that the only reason I'm stealing her?...ARGH! Stop being stupid! Why would I actually think I'm in love with her?!' thinking angrily to himself as he trudged, swiftly, down the corridor, he was not prepared, in any way, for what was about to happen.

There, walking down the hallway, in almost a floating gaze, (at least to him) was the one woman who had succeeded in cluttering his narrow, vampiric mind with nothing but herself.

"My Lady..." bowing swiftly, mockingly, to her as she passed him, he wasn't prepared for her to stop, dead in her tracks, and stare him down. "Oh, and what is it that is bothering my queen this fine morning?" grinning, he watched her face shift from a blank state of confusion, to a dark look of contentment.

"Tell me why it is that you hate your cousin. Then, tell me why you've decided to pick on me." tapping her foot in expectation, she crossed her arms in a waiting manner and raised a single brow to him.

"Why, My Lady! Whyever would you accuse me of such a thing?! I don't hate him, I loath him with a passion and wish him death, rotting in hell! He abandoned the vampire world and he left me to bare the brunt of it all!" he hadn't really raised his voice to a yell, yet it was clearly visible that he wasn't, nor had he ever, held back the anger within his heart, concerning his cousin.

"I see...So, is threatening to drink MY blood your way of getting revenge? Or, are you actually falling for me?" watching as his cheeks grew bright red, compared to their usual pale, as well as watching his eyes avert to the floor, Ichigo could only guess part of her answer.

"Y-yeah...It was..." he had been in a perfect position to feed, but had waved it off, basking in her beauty. Wait! Beauty?! What was getting into him?! As his heart began to pound against his ribs, he could find only one other way to react to his feelings. He yelled.

Well, argued, maybe. When your head feels light, your knees are too shaky to move, and you can barely make audible words, it's pretty funny to watch.

"I'm just feeling gracious today! So-so I won't d-drink your b-blood!" during the span of his pathetic excuse, his voice had cracked many a time. The great Kei had shone a flaw, a weakness.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen...Well, just make sure you don't fall for me! Now, I'm off to find the seventh door to the right in the back hallway of the second wing." upon glancing around, her face fell, and she looked totally lost. She had no clue where her room was, and was on the totally opposite side of the castle from where she needed to be.

"Well, I could show you. I mean, if you wanted me to, that is." rubbing the back of his head nervously, his stomach knotted beyond belief, he wasn't sure if she would accept his help. After all, he HAD tried to kill her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need some directions is all." waving her hands desperately before her, she still didn't trust him, even if he hadn't tried anything yet.

"Ok, well...It's down this hall, up those stairs, go left, then make a sharp right first thing. You then go another right, and take a left when you first get there. Oh, and, by the way, I had waited for you to notice me at the dance, and had wanted you to dance with me. You probably didn't notice, being beside Kish and all." he muttered his cousin's name with an air of hatred and disgust. Pure despise dripped like lethal venom from his lips, his fangs, his heart.

"Ichigo, I heard you got lost, and so I came looking for you! Are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you?! He didn't bite you, did he?!" taking her wrists, her neck, her everywhere almost, into his hands, he inspected her carefully before glaring at his cousin. "Don't even think about Claiming her! She and I already have a promise made!"

"...What ever. It wasn't worth actually trying to be nice for once anyways. I'm going to the kitchen for blood. Don't bug me while I'm down there!" growling as he spun quickly and began to walk down the hall, towards the kitchen, he turned back and added, "Oh, by the way, go unlock Serenity from the study. She tried to intervene, so I locked her there and sealed it." tossing the keys over his shoulder, Kei disappeared mysteriously, into the darkness.

"Kei...I know he's trying to behave towards you, and I know it was hard for him while I'd been gone. I know he had a lot to deal with as well. I think that you could possibly be the only way I could reach him, Ichigo. But, for now, let's find your room. It's mine as well, so it's easy for me." wrapping his arms around her, they made their way silently down the hall.

On the way, they unlocked Serenity from the study, and allowed her to follow them, close by Ichigo's side.

"You know, my big brother isn't that evil. Actually, he really is lonely. Ichigo Onee-Sama, can you make him your servant?! That way, he won't be lonely anymore. Besides that, he wouldn't be able to harm you, nor Kish. You would have more people protecting you!" tugging on her sleeve as they made their way down the hall, Serenity actually giggled in happiness.

Though, when Kish glanced down at her, she quickly shut her mouth and went silent. Though, as Ichigo said something about the weather, she began to laugh again.

'Am I really THAT scary?! Honestly! All I did was look at her! Oh well, I guess it's good that Ichigo can make her laugh like this.' a content grin spread its way onto his lips as he though, "Hmm, a mother, a father, and one daughter. Yes! This feels like a family!'

**Ok, sorry if it really didn't fit in with everything else, but this is simply a connector chapter, easing myself back into my writing. God Bless all of my lovely reviewers! **

**CYBERCOOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW! No, you don't need an account to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ne, Kish...How do I put this on?!" a loud thud could be heard as Kish entered into the dressing room. There sat his queen, tangled in cloth, on the hardwood of the floor.

"Ichigo...I told you I'd help you, didn't I?!" running over, Kish quickly bent down, gently yet hastily undoing all of the tangles of cloth.

"Thanks so much, Kish." smiling up at him in warm, tender gratitude, Ichigo's eyes fell on the golden pools that were Kish's own.

"So, how'd you get so tangled up in the first place, Ichigo?!" chuckling lightly, he leaned back, eying his queen longingly.

There she was, barely clothed, wearing only a simple silky white slip and matching undergarments. Her flowing, elegant crimson locks cascaded down her neck, having been undone from the binds that held them. Her eyes, a soft cocoa, shone in nervous embarrassment. Her smooth, fair skin, flawless in the light that broke through the clouds and into the window, seemed to faintly sparkle with the rest of her.

Though, that wasn't, at all, the last thing he noticed. Though, it WAS something he kept in mind. No, the last thing that caught his attention was the familiar mixture of strawberries and roses that emanated from her aura.

"I-I was trying to put on the dress, but I ended up putting it on backwards. I hadn't a clue, so I tried fastening the ribbons. Turns out, I slipped while walking. I tripped over the stool." blushing brightly, while also rubbing the back of her head in nervous anticipation, she dared look back up at Kish, only to find him laughing.

"Oh, it's alright, Ichigo! Here, I'll help you." reaching over, he straightened the dress and tied the ribbons with ease. The way he did it, it looked quite easy. She knew though, from her previous experience, that it was anything but.

"Th-thanks! How d-does it look?" standing to her full height, leaving Kish kneeling on the floor, she proceeded to spin around in the mirror, allowing the dress to sway side to side as well.

The dress was a deep shade of red, darker than blood, yet it remained a glowing pure red still. It was Victorian French Gothic, of course, seeing the times, and was fastened elegantly in the front by a silky black corset string. The hems too consisted of the fine black silk. Even on the neck, which ventured pretty far down, having only halted at the very edge of the bosom.

Needless to say, when Kish had seen it, his jaw had hit the floor. So, stepping back cautiously, he covered his trembling lips with his shaking hand and made no move to conceal his blush.

"You like? It's pretty elegant, yeah, but I don't think this will really handle for every day use. I mean, it's pretty tough, getting stains out of silk and satin." examining the trim once more, she added, "If I may, I might be able to construct a dress just as elegant, with a high tolerance to day to day use, that is very easily cleaned! May I use some fabric then?"

Meeting his eyes with her own, so innocent and true, the words simply slipped from his mouth, without him realizing. Not that he was in any hurry to stop her though. For he had seen what she'd been capable of, while at her home. That wedding dress was beautiful! The most lovely gown he'd ever seen.

Though, he had more a preference to black, fluttering gowns however.

"Sure! Later on though, because right now, I'm going to sleep. I've shown you around the castle, and now I need to sleep." blushing madly, he was quick to run from the room.

"Um...Kish, are you blushing, by any chance?" a small smirk crossed her beautiful lips as she stepped forward, coming ever closer to him. In response, he stepped back swiftly, not wanting to be tempted.

"N-no! I-I just need to take deep breaths! I-I'm going to sleep now! You know the way to the room by now, so just come there when your done. It's right across the hall-" suddenly, he was stopped. Glancing down nervously, he gasped.

There, holding onto his arm, was Ichigo, so innocent and sweet. With pleading eyes, she added, "Do you need blood, by chance? If so, you are welcome to take mine...Or, is it something more?" grinning darkly now, she stepped forward further, wrapping her arms around him. "You really shouldn't be that afriad of me. Honestly, it's fine. We're about to be married, so it's ok for you to have those feelings."

After gently patting him on the cheek, she leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips before stepping back. "Have a good sleep then, Kish."

"I really am sorry, Ichigo. It's just that, I have to make certain nothing goes wrong, and no one will interfere. Maybe another time though." his face was stern and sorrowful as the words escaped his lips, yet his eyes, golden pools of deep emotion, shone bright with longing desire and yearning. "Goodnight, my princess..."

Leaning down to her level, he covered her lips with his own, allowing his pent up passion to escape and run free, only for a while, however. The kiss was deep, powerful, sweet. As he wrapped her in his arms, bringing her body to rest entirely on his own, he further deepened the kiss.

Fortunately, his bride to be wasn't showing any sign of complaint. In fact, she had welcomed his kiss with one of her own. It was when he had felt his fangs elongate that he pulled back. He hadn't meant to go that far at that time.

He knew that if he continued, then his primal instinct would be to bite and Claim her. He had to make sure she was safe first, before that would happen.

Ichigo, sensing his fear, understood and calmly pulled back, now staring him in the eyes. Her own shinning bright with love and tender care.

"It's fine, Kish. Goodnight." walking him to the door, she insisted on staying up for a while longer and starting the dress. So, disappointed, Kish agreed and walked out, into the hall.

"If you need me, I'm right across the hall." waving goodnight, he then turned and entered the room. From there, both doors could be heard shutting softly.

All the room was silent as she walked over to some cloth and a sewing box and began.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ngh...good morning..." one sleepy eye, followed by the second, opening lazily to greet the fading golden sun on the other side of the curtains. For Kish, this would have all been quite normal, if he'd not smelled what he had.

It wasn't any foul oder, and it wasn't something too sickeningly sweet. No, it was a light sent, pleasant and totally at ease as it danced easily throughout his nose.

Then came the warmth, the comfortably snug embrace around his torso as he lay, sprawled messily across his silky crimson sheets. It was a familiar embrace, one he welcomed eagerly, having just woken up.

"Hmm?" the newer voice was light, groggy, due to having just woken up, sweet as a mockingbird's song on that lovely late afternoon. She herself was, out of habit, a morning person, as soon as she got passed blurry eyes, crusted with sleep, finding herself off balanced and weary, ready to fade back into bed. But yeah, other than an hour and a half of that, she was a mid-morning person.

Surprisingly though, she'd managed to rise with a pleasant, content smile on her tiny, sleepy face that afternoon, feeling as if all was right in the world that morning.

Technically, she was laying at the side of the one she loved, and who she knew would protect her. So, yeah, in all sense of the word, she was 'safe'.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo. Did you sleep well, last night?" finally deciding to fully wake from his semi-slumber, Kish took to silently turning onto his side, in order to gaze upon his bride to be, as she lay there at his side, meek and innocent.

"Mm...Yeah, I did! I stayed up a bit too late though, to work on the dress. Mariko-San, one of the ladies that works here, she was the one who came in and asked me if everything was alright. I'd said yeah, and she'd told me the time. I came in and you were sleeping, so I just climbed on in!" a tender smile seemed to naturally spread across her gentle features that morning, fitting well with her over all character.

"Just make sure you're getting enough sleep, OK?" watching patiently for her weary nod, he continued, in a playful tone, "If not, I'll have to be the one to fetch you, and dress you, and tuck you in..." leaning forward, he gently began to place light, lingering kisses down her neck, giving her enough sudden energy to, obviously, make it fully out of bed.

"Isn't this still a bit too early for you to be up though?! I mean, the sun's still pretty far out and all..." glancing over to the large arched window, concealed lightly by the crimson curtains that hung before them, she tried her best to ignore the pleasant tingling sensation his lips were giving her.

Though, as he came ever closer to where she sat, totally defenseless on the bed, she felt as though her limbs would simply not cooperate at the moment. She wasn't necessarily complaining, quite enjoying the feeling, though she worried, unsure weather or not this would lead up to something far more before they were even married.

Her silent prayer had apparently been answered, because he'd just started to kiss tenderly along her jawline when the door swung open, a loud voice calling out, into the otherwise silent room.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Glaring over in an almost inhuman way, Kish locked his fierce golden eyes with Kei's own cool, cocky blue ones. Then, in his most polite, reserved tone, he muttered the words, "What. Do. You. Want?" through clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't get so upset that I interrupted something! I just came to escort Ichigo here to the dinning hall for breakfast! Everyone else went to town already, Kish." quickly making his way over to the bed, he wrapped his pale hands fully around Ichigo's unmoving wrists and tugged upwards, helping her to stand, leaving Kish too late in lunging forward to stop him.

"Um...I'm not even fully awake yet...Sorry."

"What's the real reason you're here?" a warm embrace enclosed Ichigo within its hold, steadily heating the girl's tiny forearms.

"Don't look like that, Kish! Jeez, I just wanted to be nice! That, and Serenity won't leave me be till you come down!" shrugging nonchalantly, Kei made his way out the large mahogany double doors and into the hall, allowing them to shut behind him softly.

'She's just a really cute toy...I mean, it's so boring around here lately, of course I would go after her! Besides that, I don't think Kish really deserves to have such a beautiful bride. He abandoned all of us...three whole years, and he was out on the streets, of his own free will, getting drunk on blood...I refuse to forgive him for that...for leaving without notice and disgracing us. I'll definitely steal her from him, no matter what I have to do.'

He'd made up his mind, and had set his sights on sure revenge. Though, was that ALL he was after?

Heaving a weary sigh, he leaned against the corridor wall, hand on head as the picture entered into his thoughts.

Crimson locks of silken hair tickled his chin as its owner laid her head softly onto his chest, perfectly content. Her thin fingers, long and nimble, elegant and sure, curled around his shirt, balling it into her fists lightly. His strong, dependable arms wrapped around her petite frame and pulled her ever closer to himself as he hummed a soft tune, soothing the girl. Peering up mildly, a rosy blush upon her cheeks, she couldn't help but to be drawn towards him, their lips almost touching. Almost.

As the sound of an opening door drew him from his tranquil thoughts, it only added to his, ever growing, sorrow, and the knowledge that, no matter how hard he tried, she would never be in his arms like that.

Just like in his dream, the fragrant scent of roses and strawberries filled the air. As she walked by him, her full attention still set on Kish, her lovely chocolate orbs dancing in hearty laughter, it seemed as if she had paid little to no real attention to him at all. With this thought, his heart began to ache, and he, once again, proceeded in telling himself that this was not love. It was simply revenge, that was it.

Or, was it?

**Poor Kei...Well, more reviews means a shorter time between chapters! RxR!**

**God Bless!**

**Oh, and if I don't get to update before hand, have a very blessed Christmas and a lovely new year!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, Miss Ichigo, did you sleep well last night?!" rushing over quickly, blue eyes sparkling in excitement, the maid leaned over subtly, an eager smile on her face. "So, how far did it go last night?!"

"Lettuce! I don't think that's really a good question to ask so early on! We're not even married yet!" leaning in, she added silently, "But I'll tell you and the others all the details afterwards!"

As the two resumed their full heights, they shared a tiny giggle before Lettuce rushed them quickly into the dining room, seating them strategically around the table.

The order was quite simple, having Kish at the head of the table, while Ichigo sat to his right and Kei to his left.

"Kish-Sama, here's your breakfast! Ichigo, Keiichiro will be out in a moment with yours." As if in a great hurry, Lettuce had proceeded to turn on her heel, heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey, what about me?!" as a large, pulsing red vein popped up upon his forehead, Kei watched in annoyance as Lettuce hurried back, handing him the extra glass she'd been carrying.

"I'm really sorry, Kei-San! I'm just so overwhelmed right now, I didn't remember I'd been holding yours!" after having set down the glass quickly, she hadn't bothered to stick around and hear his response before finally disappearing into the kitchen.

"So, when did you meet Lettuce?" eying the girl curiously, Kish turned fully, his golden orbs studying her with interest as he awaited her answer.

"Well, I'd been on my way to get out clothes for bed when she'd knocked. She said she had been sent to help me dress for bed that night, and so I let her. While she helped me pull on the nightgown, we started to talk." Fiddling innocently with the hem of her deep crimson dress, Ichigo awaited Kish to speak once more.

"Oh, and what did you two talk about then?"

"Um, well, lots of stuff really… Let's see, I found out that her earnings go straight to her mother brother and father, in order to pay off their land. I also learned that she loves to read, and is a wonderful cook! I even saw her blush when she started talking about one of your brothers. I think it was Pai." Tilting her head meekly, she seemed to be floating off into her own thoughts, leaving Kish to resume the conversation.

"That's not everything, and you know it. I heard it loud and clear!" crossing his arms firmly in defiance, he refused to simply drop the conversation that easily, like Ichigo had wanted and had hoped for.

"Oh, heard what, Kish?" blinking once, then twice in a slow, deliberate show of innocence, she hoped Kish would buy it and simply drop the embarrassing topic.

"I heard it, Ichigo! Lettuce asked how far we'd gone last night and you'd wanted to drop the conversation. Then, you said you'd tell her everything when we were married!" locking eyes with hers, glowing honey against tranquil chocolate, it was as if the two were refusing to give in.

"Well, if you'd already known what was said, then why did you bother asking me?" at that point, Ichigo had immersed herself in toying with the black lacy hem of her gown, while still holding Kish's gaze.

"Because I wanted to know what you thought of it…" pouting, as if he were a child who'd been denied any candy, he puffed his cheeks, watching Ichigo's face light up in a sudden blush.

"Um…well, that is…" gulp "You see…" she just couldn't form the right words necessary to explain what she'd been thinking that morning, much less that night.

"Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Come with me for a moment please." Motioning lightly for her to follow, Kish calmly stood from his seat, excusing himself from Kei, who simply grunted in annoyance.

As soon as she was up, Kish had caught her wrist in his firm hand, proceeding to pull her steadily towards the hallway.

The door shut, and the faint sound of tapping feet grew ever lighter as the two made their way down the hall.

'Damn, lucky bastard.' Was all Kei could seem to think as he slumped, dejectedly, against the table, strumming his fingers lightly in no real sort of rhythm.

From outside, down an empty hallway, stood Kish, tall and strong, holding Ichigo firmly to the wall, his eyes glowing mysteriously, as if greatly determined.

Meanwhile, Ichigo herself stared up helplessly into his glowing eyes, while her own quivered in innocent fear.

"Ichigo, do you know why I called you out here?" deciding that he would only scare her if he were to act too quickly, he did his best to lower and soften his voice, meeting eyes with Ichigo, who only proceeded to gulp in fear.

Although it had worked, his method of calming her, it had only had a moderate effect. He could still feel her as she shivered helplessly beneath him, her fists clenched on either side of her head as her wrists were enclosed in Kish's steady grasp.

"Mmm" was her whimpered response as she glanced away from his heavy gaze, her knees suddenly buckling beneath her.

"Steady now…" softly and tenderly he whispered into her ear, wrapping her within his strong arms, bringing her to rest upon his own chest for support. "Ichigo, I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

"Then why'd you ask all that stuff? Why'd you bring me out here?" biting her lip silently, she continued to turn away from his gaze, too afraid to feel much else.

"I see… I'm sorry if I scared you, Ichigo. I love you, really I do Ichigo. So, to prove it to you, let me kiss you. I won't hurt you, you're perfectly safe." Suddenly, his eyes began to glow stronger, and his voice became strangely soothing as he released her wrists, allowing them to come to rest upon his firm chest.

"Kish…what are you doing? What's happening to…me?" suddenly her cheeks became flushed, her eyes became glossy and half-lidded, and she groped lightly for a firm hold on his shirt as he held her, not taking his eyes from her as his lips gently caressed her own.

"Just stay still, Ichigo. This won't hurt at all. All I'm going to do is give you a kiss." As he spoke, his lips caressed hers, his soft, warm breath gently brushed against her. Finally, his lips enveloped her and a huge rush of excitement and heat coursed through her body.

It was as if he were slowly but surely reaching out to her, wrapping her securely in his arms, uncovering even her deepest thoughts.

While it was mere excitement for Ichigo, it was pure ecstasy for Kish, his arms encircling her body as he pulled her closer to him, one hand steadily holding onto the back of her head as the other continued to draw her in.

'So far it's been pretty easy to read her. Now though, it's as if there's this giant blockaded wall separating me from her thoughts… Even I'm beginning to lose energy, trying to reach into her thoughts. I guess I shouldn't push too hard right now though, and just stick to getting the information I need.'

'_Ichigo… Ichigo, can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah, I guess… what's going on though, Kish?'_

'_I just want to know something. So, are you willing to give me an answer?'_

'_I guess… What is it?'_

'_What did you think about last night and this morning? I know we didn't go there, but you must've had SOME kind of warm feelings, right?'_

'…'

'_Ichigo, are you still there?'_

'_Oh, yeah, I-I am, Kish. It's just that… Well, it's just too embarrassing to put into words…'_

'_Ichigo, this is only a dream, so whatever you want to say, say it. I won't laugh at you, Ichigo. I love you too much to laugh at you. Besides, you and I will be married soon, so of course I want to know these things, no matter how embarrassing!'_

_Gulp_

'_Ichigo!'_

'_F-fine! … It-it was the best, most sensational feeling I've ever experienced! It made my skin tingle and my legs become weak! My lips started shaking and I could barely concentrate on the dress! Then Lettuce came, and I just couldn't help but to tell her some of it! Then this morning… it was just so great! It felt like I was floating in mid air or something.'_

'_I see… That was surprisingly easy, wasn't it, Ichigo?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_I love you, Ichigo.'_

'_I love you too, Kish.'_

'_You'll wake up now, so brace yourself, ok?'_

'_Mm… Yeah, ok, Kish.'_

The first thing she'd seen when she'd opened her eyes had been Kish's own golden ones staring down at her, sparkling mysteriously as he smiled warmly.

"Are you alright, Ichigo? You passed out pretty quickly when I kissed you. You must really like me then."

"Well… Of course I do, Kish. I mean, w-we ARE going to get married, so it's only natural, right?"

"Yeah, but it was just too cute! You make such an adorable face when you're dreaming." Tenderly stroking the top of her head, he had conveniently forgotten to include the fact that she was literally laying on him as he walked her back down the hall, to the dining room.

'I guess everything was pretty normal. Just regular lack of words… What was that wall all about though? What is it that she doesn't want to remember? Could it be something from that night, all those years ago?' noticing his fiancé's worried gaze, he quickly put on a cheery smile, to prove that all was well. Seeing that it had worked, he simply shrugged off the idea and continued walking with her down the hallway, his arm securely around her waist.

**OOOOH! What happened all those years ago? Why doesn't she want to remember any of it? What really happened to her mother? Was it REALLY just an accident that she was killed in that fire? Or, was it something even more, something far too terrible to tell, too terrible for Ichigo to remember?**

**Review and you'll get Cyber Cookies AND a new chapter!**

**God Bless you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

'What could she possibly be hiding behind that wall? A fairly large portion of her memory seems to be blocked out as well… Could it have anything to do with her mother and the fire? Come to think of it, no one really ever COULD figure out how it started…'

"Kish… Hey, are you alright, Kish? You've been dozing for a while now, haven't you?" that voice, an almost intolerable sound right now, rang out through my supersensitive ears, springing me into full awareness.

"Taruto, why are you here?!" I gasped, locking eyes with my youngest brother.

"Pai says you need to wake up. He says to see him in the laboratory quickly." He informed me bluntly, turning around, only to strut back out the door of the study.

'Damn, I really need a lock on this door.' Was my only thought as I trudged from my study, out into the coolness of the main hallway, my eyes scanning for Taruto, already halfway down the hall.

"Come on, Kish, Pai says it's important!" he demanded angrily, latching tightly onto my hand as he tugged me down the hall.

…

"You're late, Kish!" I moved my lips in time with what my eldest brother had said, having memorized it over and over again.

"So… I care why now?" I shot back, taking seat upon a lone stool beside the table by the wall.

"You should care, you idiot, because it's about your Bride!" Tart growled angrily, tearing me away from my irritated thoughts.

"Just what do you mean by that, Taruto?" I growled back, slamming the palms of my hands hard into the face of the simple wooden table, my own eyes meeting angrily with Taruto's own cool, uncaring ones.

"I mean we may have received a lead about her mother's death in that fire so long ago!" he replied, his voice dangerously loud.

"Yes, it is true that we have gotten a lead as to who may have been behind the baffling mystery of the fire." Pai confirmed steadily, his own eyes still as blank and uncaring as they ever could be.

"Tell me everything you have heard then, Pai." I demanded firmly, my back straight, my fingers digging ruthlessly into the table edge.

"Alright then, if you think you are ready to hear it, then here goes…" Pai grumbled, taking seat beside me as he began to talk.

Little did I realize, what I would soon hear may just be the turning point for my confusions. Confusions such as the barrier in her mind, and why she smelled so beautifully, things that I had always wondered, yet never knew before now.

…

"Miss Ichigo, would you like some tea?" lifting the teapot modestly before her, Lettuce gulped and silently awaited her mistress's reply.

"Oh, no thank you, Lettuce, I'm fine. Here, have yourself a cup!" slipping her hand around the fragile porcelain item, she began to poor Lettuce's cup.

"Thank you, Miss Ichigo, you are truly a kind mistress." She mumbled shyly, her eyes lightly watering behind her glasses.

"Your previous mistress was not kind to you, Lettuce?" having finished pouring the warm contents of the teapot into the cup in front of the girl, Ichigo then took seat herself, eyes filled with confusion.

"Well, I suppose you could say I'm made fun of and pushed around… B-but I don't really mind it though… I mean, I am only a peasant, at work for a vampire." Sighing sadly, Lettuce appeared quite downtrodden at the moment.

"Who was it that you worked for, Lettuce?"

"So, you're sitting there sipping tea and gossiping, when you SHOULD be up doing choirs?! What a worthless human!"

Turning around to face the intruding female voice that had brought about new tears in her friend's eyes, Ichigo came face to face with the one woman she had least wanted to run into so early on.

"Oh, so the little half-blooded princess is here as well!" she scoffed, glowering angrily down upon the two ladies as they sat, about to partake in their tea.

"Yes, I am, Katarina." She stated plainly, standing calmly from her seat at the table in the garden.

"I-Ichigo, do be careful! Katarina is a fully developed vampire, and she will stop at nothing to win!" Lettuce informed her friend softly, worry evident within her sparkling eyes.

"Do not worry, Lettuce, just sit and enjoy your tea." She soothed, patting her friend lightly on her shoulder before stepping forward, to meet Katarina.

"Are you ready to fight, Ichigo?" she growled angrily, eyes glowing an intense crimson red as her fangs protruded from her lips.

"Are you willing to challenge me then, Katarina?" again in an eerily calm sort of way she spoke, her face a total blank, void of emotion as she faced the new foe.

"Let's take this to the back then… I wouldn't want to shed your precious blood in the rose garden, now would I? Master Kish would simply hate me for it… But if you die, then I will finally rule! I will finally have it all!" she chuckled darkly, eyes now tiny slits as she advanced forward.

"If you believe you can, then please let us go and settle this matter." With that she proceeded to turn from the furious vampire before her, only to begin her walk into the openness of the fields behind the castle.

"Prepare yourself, Ichigo, because I will kill you!" she hollered in her rage, summoning from the clear blue sky a sea of dense grey storm clouds, whose dangerous thunder alone was enough to kill.

"Prepared to die, Momomiya?"

"That depends on if you are willing to hit first." Standing a good ten yards away from the enraged vampire woman, Ichigo continued to show her calm, collected attitude, which she knew was messing with her opponent.

"DIE!!!!!!" she cried out in her blind fit of rage, her hands raised high above her head as her crimson eyes began to glow fiercely.

Soon the ground beneath them had taken to shaking and trembling from the girl's power, soon cracking and giving way all around her.

Before long figures could be seen crawling up from the depths of the cracks of the field, their forms mere shadows, no bone, no flesh, no soul.

"Go, Shadow Puppets, attack her with everything you've got! Kill her, and eat her very soul!" she cried out, her index finger shot straight towards Ichigo.

Desperate cries and groans and other differing sounds of pain could be heard as the monsters swiftly began to near poor Ichigo, still in her same spot on the field, her face once again blank.

"Damn it you, show some fear! Cry for mercy already, fool!" she commanded, a wicked smirk darkening her stony features.

"And why oh why would I do that, hmm?" glancing up from where she had previously been staring at her feet, Ichigo wore an odd look of her own.

Lips curled up into a mysteriously happy smile, eyes glittering and sparkling brightly, posture perfect, hands down at her sides, and a strange aura surrounding her, she advanced into the thick crowd of shadows, the bright aura surrounding her reaching out and enveloping the shadows as she went.

Before Katarina knew WHAT to think, she had realized that her opponent had destroyed almost all of her shadow puppets, and was now headed in her direction.

'Shit, her aura's just too blinding! She's more powerful than she looks, and she's only got one vampire parent…' she thought in fear, backing away slowly, step by step, desperately shielding her eyes from the bright rays of Ichigo's aura as it came closer.

"Just remember, Katarina, you were the one who challenged me… I can very easily take your life, if I so choose…" standing before the startled vampire, in all her magnificent, royal glory was Ichigo, mature, strong, and overwhelming.

"No… I will NOT admit defeat to you, Ichigo! I will WIN, and I will kill you!" she growled, finally finding her voice. "AHHHHH!"

Dashing forward, mouth agape and eyes flaming red, Katarina plowed straight into the aura, her claw like nails heading straight for the girl's exposed neck. With this one last blow she would kill Momomiya Ichigo.

However, little had she realized, she would never get that chance.

"Such a pestering, troublesome girl, and yet you have the nerve to try and kill me… Know your place, and remember it!" grabbing one wrist, eyes still calm, she had managed to dodge them both, pulling them behind the girl's back.

"Gah! Y-You cheated! I know you did, Ichigo!" she whined, tearing away from Ichigo's grasp. "I'm not done, I won't stop till I have killed you!" summoning what was left of her powers, Katarina aimed the water straight for Ichigo, the steady stream wrapping tightly around her neck.

"Foolish woman…" she muttered darkly, unaffected by the water threatening to strangle her to death.

"How can you still talk, you witch?!" backing up yet again, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't the bubbly, go lucky Ichigo that'd walked in on Kish's arm… No, this was the cold, dark, angry Ichigo that would gladly end the life of a pest.

"I am not a witch… I suppose you could call me a nightmare. Yours, to be exact, girl." Stepping forward to meet the quivering girl as she fell to her knees, Ichigo expelled the water from around her neck, forming it into a large sphere, which she then proceeded to hold over the girl's head.

"Please, don't kill me!" she begged pathetically, tears streaming from her eyes as they turned back to normal. "Please, I call mercy!"

"Did you think I would honestly take your life, girl?" soon following her words was a large splash of water as it landed on Katarina's head, drenching her to the bone. Soon after THAT came the rain, sopping them both.

Meanwhile, from the edge of the field nearest the castle, Kish stood, arms crossed an unsure look upon his face as he watched Ichigo help Katarina to her feet. 'How…? How is it possible for a vampire like Ichigo to just spare a life, when she was just about ready to end it? She could have killed her… her power is quite a scary thing.'

"Master Kish, Mistress Ichigo is a very kind person, and she forgave Katarina once she saw that Katarina was willing say she was sorry. I believe that she would never take another life… She's just too kind to do such a thing."

"Lettuce, when did you get here?" turning to face the girl as she spoke, her eyes glued to the form of her mistress as she returned, Lettuce did not answer his question. Instead, she and a golden haired maid, a few years younger than herself, ran out with blankets in hand, wrapping both girls securely in them before walking them back to the castle.

"Ichigo… What happened?" he asked, his voice unsure as he walked alongside her.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kish, don't worry." She spoke softly, her aura turning back to the calm, bubbly one that he had first known. "She and I simply needed to settle a small misunderstanding was all."

"Sure… I suppose." He muttered to himself, following closely alongside Ichigo as she walked.

Little did everyone, save Ichigo, realize that Kei had been watching the whole thing, his heart throbbing even more within his chest. 'Damn that Ichigo… Right when I've convinced myself that I don't love her…she goes and does something like this that makes my heart race so badly!'

Clutching his chest, he and Serenity made their way back to the dinning hall.

**I know, you all hate me now because I was slow to update! I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter too! I tried to put some action in it, plus add in some romance.**

**Also, a special shoutout to-**

**jilljaybirdkish4ever77**

**God Bless!**

**RxR for cyber cookies! XD!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ichigo-Sama, you should really get ready, you know!" Lettuce, shy and quiet, stood stiffly at the door's entrance as she hoped to help her mistress dress for bed.

"No, I'm fine, Lettuce, just a while longer is all that I need for this project. Don't worry, I'm still energized enough to work!" she insisted innocently, having resorted back to her naturally bubbly self.

"Alright then, I suppose I have no choice..." she muttered dejectedly, spinning from where she stood at the door. "KISH-SAMA, ICHIGO-SAMA REFUSES TO GO TO BED!"

Grinning uncharacteristically as she went her way, Lettuce could faintly make out the expression of mild shock and strong annoyance running across the girl's tiny face.

From over her shoulder she could swear, in all sureness, she had seen her mistress mouth the words 'you traitor' before turning and going back to her sewing.

Little had she realized, however, exactly how fast Kish was, and how accurate those ears of his really were. In less than about a minute he was looming dangerously over her tiny form, fingers clutching the sides of the deep red chair in anger as he glared down at her, his unnaturally cold golden eyes met crisply with her pooling chocolate brown ones.

Gulp "K-Kish, hi." She muttered in fear, scooting further down into the cushion of her chair, inching away from the man.

His lips parted silently, the light from the fireplace before her illuminating his ivory sharp fangs as they neared her. The warmth of his body grew and grew with every moment that passed his face now mere inches from her shaking gaze.

"Yes… Kish?" she mumbled silently, realizing he had offered her no chance of escape.

"What have I told you about the rules, Ichigo?" his voice oddly calm as he spoke, he allowed one hand to loosen from the side of the chair, only to meet with the side of her face in a sort of light, stroking motion against her cheek.

"Umm…" playing dumb, in hopes that he did not catch her fear, Ichigo was hoping to draw it out till he got tired.

"Let me remind you then, my dear." Leaning over slowly, so as to not scare her too much, Kish brought his lips gently down onto her own quivering ones, allowing his mind to tap hers.

'You're very weary, my dear Ichigo… You want to just fall into my arms and sleep peacefully there till tomorrow comes… Ichigo, don't block me out, it's futile to try.' He soothed tenderly with his mind, meanwhile wrapping her in his arms while she was yet unaware.

It was then that they parted, much to Kish's great dismay and Ichigo's relief.

"Kish… On second thought, I do feel a bit drowsy… carry me?" she spoke innocently, gazing up at him with her soft chocolate eyes.

"As you wish, my princess…" he chuckled in amusement, wrapping her up in his arms as he lifted the girl off the chair, into his arms.

'It's a shame that something has gotten in my way of Claiming her… but then again, there's always tomorrow…' he thought to himself, clutching her to his chest as he made his way slowly down the hall, and finally to the door of his bed chamber.

"Don't go getting all cozy with her, just because you've put her into a trance… You can't control her with charms for long…not with how much power she possesses. Do you honestly think she'll let you do this when she comes into her full powers? If anything else, cousin, she'll kill you for it." That voice, as cocky as ever, rang out like nails on a blackboard for Kish as his hand reached the knob.

"That's really none of your business, Kei, now is it?!" he growled darkly, handing Ichigo silently over to an awaiting handmaid while he dealt with the intrusion.

"No, I think it is, cousin… more than you realize. For, you see, I don't intend to let you have her all to yourself. I don't believe you quite realize just how stifled you've made her lately. She's a free spirit whom you're breaking by doing this, and you know it." He accused angrily, eyes near red.

"What do you know?! You're just jealous because I've got a bride before you… she's mine, got it?!" he growled angrily, eyes burning with hot embers as he stepped in front of Ichigo's sleeping form protectively.

"I know that I can give her a lot more freedom than you can, cousin. Just let me have her and I'll leave you be, deal?" he insisted, holding out his hand for an agreement he knew would not be agreed upon.

"Like hell I will, you idiot! Ichigo's mine, and there's no two ways about it!" he growled, stepping steadily forwards, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Oh, and what might just happen if she were to wake up to you saying that, hmm?" cocking a single brow, Kei stepped forward to meet his cousin head on, obviously plotting something.

"What are you babbling about, idiot?!" now he was really mad.

"Nye… What's going on here?" that voice… it was so sweet, innocent as it rang out throughout the corridor. "Kish, what's happening?! I'm scared… Kish."

"I-Ichigo, just go back to sleep, ok, and I'll come tuck you in, in a little bit. Okay?" turning towards the girl, letting his guard fall, Kish was terrified. If Kei got to her and tried to brainwash her, who knows what would happen.

"Well, Miss, you're fiancé here was just telling me how much he loves you." His voice was sickly sweet as it rang out, clearly sarcastic and mocking.

"Oh…Love you too, Kish!" her tiny eyes closing, her soft, fair cheeks flushed brightly in sleep, she was swiftly drawn back into her sleep, leaving the two to quarrel on.

"Why did you say that, Kei? I thought you'd want to ruin me, right?" turning back silently to the man in front of him, Kish's eyes held new fire within them, his lips twisted up into a dark sneer.

"Oh, I do, no doubt. However, I can't have a depressed bride, now can I? I plan to take away all of her memories of you, so that she sees only me!" he boasted evilly, knocking the man to the floor.

"The hell…? You wouldn't dare take her, Kei! I won't let you, no matter what?!" leaping back up swiftly to face the man, Kish was easily in striking distance of Kei's jugular vein, which he could use to kill him. Truthfully he was about to, ready and waiting to, kill him.

"I'd look behind you before you do that though, cousin. Who do you think poor Ichigo is scared of right now…? Me, being strangled by you, while at the edge of life, or you, the one about to kill me… Might want to back off, your eyes are red."

"Who the hell cares about that, you bastard? I don't intend to let you go this time, Kei!" looming dangerously close to the man's neck, Kish was still blissfully unaware of the tiny presence behind him.

"Kish, please don't do it!" a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist, a mysterious force pulling him back before he could do any harm.

"Let go, damn it!" he growled, swinging backwards quickly with his elbow, knocking the intruder away and down to the cold hard floor below.

"Kyaa!" shortly after the figure could be heard falling to the floor did the voice ring out, soft and shrill with pain.

"Congratulations, idiot… Is this honestly how you treat your one and only bride? You're pitiful, you know that?!" shoving the man away from him, Kei passed him easily, stooping down silently beside the figure, his hands moving tenderly and gingerly across the person's exposed skin.

Sniff, sniff… "K-Kish, that really h-hurt!" wiping away a stray tear, the figure's tiny hand made its way slowly upwards on their arm, brushing their hand across the exposed bruise across their shoulder.

"ICHIGO!" quickly dashing over to the girl, he went to bend down and comfort her. However, realizing what'd just happened, he halted midway, a terrified look replacing that of rage within his deep honey pools. HE had been the one to hurt her… HE had been the one to lose his temper and not be able to control it.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard, or I'll have you removed! You've done enough harm, so just get lost…" was Kei's mutter of anger as he scooped Ichigo up into his arms, not bothering to face Kish at all.

"But-" he began, but was cut off abruptly.

"YOU scared her… YOU are the reason she's hurt… She'll stay with Serenity and me for the time being. I don't think she's quite up to spending another night beside you right now…" then turning to Ichigo, he whispered gently. "Come on, honey, let's go. I'll tuck you in, ok? Would you like something to eat, some ice for you wound?"

"No, I'm alright… Thank you, Kei." She muttered, burying herself deep into the warmth of his chest as she dozed off.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry, Ichigo…" clutching his chest tightly with both hands, tears streaming from his eyes, he couldn't hold back the rush of hot tears that spilled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I'm SO sorry for the late updates! I haven't found time in the last few months with my comp always failing somehow or some way! So, I am here now, bringing you another beautiful chappie! Enjoy!**

"Kei, it's about time you got back!"

"Serenity, hush for once please. I had something important to take care of, so I'm back late." He sighed, entering the large chamber, the sleeping girl still settled silently in his arms, her eyes closed lightly.

"What'd you do?" Serenity groaned, placing her hand on the girl's flushed cheek.

"I didn't do it this time." He insisted, setting the sleeping girl down gently onto Serenity's bed.

"You didn't get Kish mad, did you? I heard it from the surrounding maids. Why do you always do this, Kei?! You started something with Kish, just like you always do! This time you put Ichigo's life on the line!" she growled, shooing Kei far enough away from the bed for her to work.

"He was the one who hit her though!" he argued, plopping down onto a nearby red couch.

"That doesn't matter right now! You know as well as I do that a vampire can't help but attack when their eyes are red. That human part of their mind is put on hold as their predator's nature takes over. Just stay quiet and out of sight so I can tend to her." She sighed; pulling closed the large red curtain surrounding her bed and dresser.

"Fine, but I'll be checking up on her in a bit." He added angrily, deciding to nap on the couch, his excellent hearing allowing him to fall asleep to the sound of Ichigo's soft breaths.

"Ichigo…hey, wake up now, Ichigo. I know the sun's out, but you need to wake up for a little while to eat." She whispered, lightly patting Ichigo on the cheek.

Stirring lightly from her deep sleep, Ichigo peaked open an eye, soon closing it against the faint light before finally opening both.

"Serenity…? Where's Kish?" she sighed, bringing her non-bruised arm up to wipe away the sleep.

"He's resting in his own chamber right now, so don't worry. Do you know exactly why he acted like that earlier?"

"Not really… I mean, his eyes didn't seem normal. It was like he was a totally different person. But then, when I met his eyes for the last time this evening it seemed like the old Kish had taken back some control, and his eyes were really scared and worried and angry." She explained, sitting up slowly, rubbing her head tenderly.

"Well, in a sense that wasn't really him, and yet, at the same time, it was. You see, when I vampire begins to feel such a strong emotion, like when Kish was fighting Kei, he couldn't hold back. His Vampire side had won out and he acted on what he felt. He didn't mean for you to be hurt, but he didn't notice it was you until his anger had died out some."

"I figured." She sighed, resting her head on her knees.

"Huh?"

"I just kinda knew it wasn't his fault. I mean, I guess it's pretty easy for me to know what he's thinking. I knew something was wrong when his eyes were red like that earlier." She replied, bringing her eyes to meet Serenity's.

"You've got wonderful instinct when it comes to him then?" she asked, taking seat beside Ichigo on the side of the bed.

"Well, I guess. It's kinda like I just KNOW what's up with him." She explained, motioning lightly with her hands.

"A naturally wonderful trait for a Bride to have towards the one she loves." Smiling mysteriously now, Serenity reached easily into the pocket of her black/red Victorian dress, pulling out a mysterious item.

"What's that?" tilting her head to the side in confusion, Ichigo was drawn to the deep crimson color of the teardrop shaped gem that hung from the long silver chain.

"Take this, Ichigo, and put it around your neck. Then, whenever Kish gets that angry, he'll sense your presence and you can sooth him." She pointed out, helping her clasp it around Ichigo's long, pale neck.

"That'll be much easier then." Smiling calmly, it didn't appear that Ichigo was all that sad about what happened. Actually, for some odd reason, it seemed like she was ready to start laughing.

"You're such a strange girl though." Serenity muttered, staring up in wonder at the girl's light expression.

"And why do you say that, Serenity?"

"Why does your face look so happy, when all of this just occurred? Shouldn't you be a bit angry or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Boy, you half human, half vampires are strange. Usually a human would cry and a vampire would get really angry. You've held your temper quite well."

"It's because I'm not mad at all. It was just a misunderstanding, so I can move on in life." She explained, motioning with her hands to prove her point.

"Strange." another voice intruded, its owner stepping through the thick red curtain, a plate of food in hand.

"Kei, I told you not to come near her!" blocking his path to Ichigo, Serenity scowled angrily and followed his every move carefully.

"Cool it, would you?! I already said I'd bring her something to eat and to check up on her." He replied, walking straight past the girl, only to set the silver tray of food down on the bed.

"Make one bad move and I'll kill you." She warned, letting her guard drop for now.

"Thank you…but why do you want me to stay here? I wanna see Kish." She asked innocently, her large chocolate eyes obviously oblivious to her current situation.

Sighing at how dense she was being, Serenity calmly explained what was going on.

And, by the end of everything, it was pretty safe to say that this MIGHT have been the result.

WAM! BANG! POW! BONK! WAK!

…THUD!

"I-Ichigo, you beat him up pretty bad…" inching away from the girl as much as possible, Serenity seemed a bit afraid. 'So, this is her true strength?!'

"But, don't you hate Kish now?!" he whimpered, ducking in fear as she stepped closer.

"Not really…" Yawn "I'm tired." And that's about the time she passed out.

"She's nuts-"

"Shh~! You don't want her hearing you, you idiot!"

"Sorry… She's cute though, even when she's angry." He muttered dreamily, rubbing a ginger hand across his bruised cheek.

"We'll send her back tomorrow at breakfast, got it?"

"…"

"Kei!" she growled dangerously, her tiny hand constricting around his ear, level with her eyes as he sat roughly on the floor, totally beaten up.

"Fine, Serenity, we'll give her back tomorrow! Can I give her just ONE kiss?!" feeling her hand clutching even more dangerously to his hair, he decided to take back his words. "Ok, fine, no kiss. You're even scarier that she is!"

BAM!

"Idiot"

"What'd I do?!"

"You were being YOU! There's really no other explanation for it." She replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to sleep!"

"You do that." She shot back, turning off the lights and closing the curtain.

"Kish…I miss you." came Ichigo's soft voice from beneath the covers, her small body shifting around, cuddling into the blankets.

'Poor Kish…' Serenity thought, pulling the covers over her head. 'Wonder what he's feeling with Ichigo gone.'

**And with even more reviews, you all shall see EXACTLY what Kish is feeling! It'll be in his POV so you'll have to! RxR! God Bless you all!**

**Sorry it's so choppy!**


End file.
